Doom
by HiddenXEmotion
Summary: Twins 'Siren' and 'Griff' Rush have been on the RRTS Squad for years, the only one they don't like being Portman. When the Distress call from Olduvai comes in, they go with, but can Siren keep her feelings for John contained during the Mission?
1. Opening

**I do not own anything from this story. Only Siren and Griff are mine. Unfortunately.**

**Doom**

In the Year 2026 archaeologists working in the Nevada desert discovered a portal to an ancient city on Mars. They called this portal the Ark. Twenty years later, we're still struggling to understand whit it was built…and what happened to the civilization that built it.


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything from this story. Only Siren and Griff are mine. Unfortunately.**

Chapter One

The Squad

Lyra Rush and her twin brother, Griffin Rush, were sitting in the room with the rest of their squad. They were getting ready to return home, and everyone was excited about it. Except Lyra. She didn't look forward to going back. She was like Goat. She would rather stay and continue. The others were going back to see family, but her family was right there with her.

Griffin, on the other hand, wanted to go back. He was tired of the only woman he was seeing being cuts-outs from magazines and his sister. He couldn't wait to get back to get away on Leave. He had some…things he wanted to take care of.

Everyone in the Squad held nicknames.

Their Gunnery Sergeant Asher Mahonin was known as Sarge.

Their Staff Sergeant John Grimm was known as Reaper. Imagine that.

Sergeant Gregory Schofield was known as Duke.

Sergeant Griffin Rush was known as Griff.

Sergeant Roark Gannon held the name Destroyer.

Corporal Dean Portman was just known as Portman.

Corporal Eric Fantom was known as Goat.

Corporal Lyra Rush was known as Siren.

Private first class Katsuhiko Kumanosuke Takahashi is Mac.

And

Private Mark Dantalian was The Kid.

The only two who didn't use each other's names were Reaper and Siren. Lyra called John John, and John called Lyra Lyra.

Right now, as they waited for their ride, they were hanging around the bunks.

Duke was playing a video game. Destroyer and Mac were pitching oranges to each other and hitting them with a baseball bat. Portman, dressed in that stupid Hawaiian shirt of his, was pacing and looking at his watch. Kid was mopping up the floor as Reaper was messing with guns in his little corner worktable. Griff was reading a Playboy magazine, seemingly ignoring all the others around them. Goat and Siren were on the same bed, spread out. Goat was leaning against the headboard, reading a book and Siren was at the footboard, reading a book as well. You couldn't get the two of them separated. If Griff and Siren weren't brother and sister, you would think that she and Goat were instead.

"Oh, you're trying to get nasty now, huh?" Duke spoke as he lay on his bed, luggage at his feet as they waited for their transport, playing his videogame. "Now you dead. You dead, sucker. All right, all right." He took the cigarette out of his mouth and ground it in the ashtray beside his bed. "You wanna bring your boys? You wanna bring your boys?"

"I don't believe this!" Portman mumbled.

Goat stood up, and took his dog tags off to hang them on a hook beside his bed. "I confess to God the father." Siren glanced up at him and smiled as she fingered the cross that he had given to her for her birthday the month before. She never took it off.

Duke continued to mutter at his video games as Mac picked up another orange and Destroyer got ready. The orange was thrown and the bat was swung.

"Oh, yeah!" Mac laughed as it hit the wall above Duke's lamp. Duke barely looked up from his game.

Portman slapped the strap of his watch against his bedpost as he continued to pace angrily. "I don't believe this shit. Six months without a weekend and the goddamned transporters are five minutes late," Mac picked up another orange. "And that's five minutes of R and R I ain't never gonna get back."

"Hey, relax, baby," Duke told him as his video game started to beep. "We're on vacation." Portman sniggered and then continued to pace. Duke then started to whoop. "Yo. This game is layered, man."

Mac pitched another orange to Destroyer and ducked out of the way as he swung. The orange hit the lamp beside Duke. Duke looked over as if he were about to say something. Destroyer shouldered the bat and just looked at him. Duke then gave a chuckle, and shook his head as he continued to play his game.

"Where are you going, Portman?" Destroyer asked.

Portman smirked. "I'm going down to El Honto and I'm gonna lock myself into a motel room with a bottle of tequila and three she-boys!" He stared to laugh.

Siren glared up at him. "You're sick, man" She and Duke said together. They shared a smile and then she turned back to the other man. "I'd rather not hear about that kind of stuff you gay mofo."

Portman smirked and took a step towards her. "You could come with you want. I'm sure there'll be room enough for you."

Goat and Reaper both opened their mouths to say something, but Siren's twin spoke first.

"The only place you're going," Griff spoke up as he flipped a page on his magazine. "Is hell Portman, and if you don't stop talking to my sister like that, I'll happily make sure you get there on time."

Portman knew better than to respond to Griff's comments like that, and held up his hands in defense before anything else happened. Mac threw another orange as Siren angrily stared at her book, the words blurred as she bit her lip to keep from jumping on Portman and beating his ass. Goat glanced at her and frowned as Destroyer hit another orange. Goat caught it in one hand and everyone looked over at him.

Goat glared at Portman, who smiled. "I'm sick of your filth, Portman." He told him.

Portman couldn't help but smirk. "He speaks."

Siren smiled at Goat as he took a chunk out of the orange peel and spat it into a nearby trashcan. He smiled back at her and then took a bite out of the actual fruit.

Duke turned to Griff and Siren. "What are you two going to do?"

Griff shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing much. Just get laid by an ACTUAL WOMAN." He gave Portman a glare.

Duke nodded. "True dat." He glanced at Siren. "And you?"

Siren shrugged and flipped onto her back, her book folded by Goat's feet. She stared at the ceiling. "I don't know. I don't really think things like this out too often. They just happen. I'd rather, very much stay here, but I suppose you other babies want a break." She smiled over at John and he smiled back.

"Oh that's right," Portman said, "You don't have a life to go back too. How do I keep forgetting that?"

Siren glared at him. "This coming from the man who wants to have sex in a hotel room with a couple of gay guys." The others all laughed at him.

"What's it gonna be, Reaps?" Duke turned to the man in the corner. "An armed conflict someplace quiet?"

"Yeah," Portman added as Destroyer shoved his bat in his bag. "A little relaxing jungle warfare?"

"Or maybe you're just going to stay right here." Duke continued. "You and Siren can stay together. I'm sure the both of you would like that, wouldn't you?"

Siren blushed at glanced at John before glaring at Duke. "W-what do you mean by that?"

"You both know what we mean." Duke smirked.

Siren slapped a hand to her face and glared at the ceiling. Goat patted her knee soothingly as Griff put his magazine down. "Stop picking on the girl, guys. You might regret it when we return."

"Oh? And what's she gonna do?" Portman asked.

"You're talking about the girl that could kick my ass when we were younger. I doubt you'd like to find out how."

"Listen up, men." Their talking all stopped and they looked at the man that stood on the stairs before them. Siren sat up. Sarge Asher Mahonin stood there, a flat look on his face. He did not look happy. "Leave is canceled."

Duke began to shake his head and mumble under his breath as he turned his radio off. Goat and Siren looked happy though and both stood up. He grabbed his dog tags and put them back on while Siren stretched her arms.

"Ahh damn," Griff said halfheartedly. He put his magazine down and stood up as well.

The others all began to put their dog tags back on too, Siren and Reaper being the only ones who hadn't taken them off.

"You got a problem with that, Duke?" Sarge demanded.

"Me, Sarge? Hell, no, I love my job!" Was his reply.

"What's the deal, Sarge?" Griff asked, pulling his dog tags back on. Sarge looked at him.

"We got us a game," He glanced over at Mark. He was reading a comic now. "Kid!" Mark looked up. "Son, you are now in the Rapid Response Tactical Squad…the RRTS."

Griff smirked. "Hey, welcome to the shit squad, Kid." Griff gave him a pat on the back as they all began to move up the stairs.

"Shit Squad?" Kid asked, raising an eyebrow.

Siren giggled as she followed Goat out. "You'll understand in a little while, Kid." Her brother said as he followed his sister up and out.

"All dressed up and nowhere to go, huh, Portman?" Duke teased.

"Kid, don't forget your rattle." Portman mumbled.

"Shut up, Portman." Mac growled.

Siren rolled her eyes as she grabbed her clothes from her locker and began to change. She had her own, private little sector, thanks to her brother, so she was free to change without any wandering eyes. She trusted everyone of them though. Except Portman.

Quickly pulling on her black pants and the combat boots, she tucked in her black sleeveless shirt and looked in the mirror as she quickly drew a brush through her hair.

Her brother held dirty blond hair, and she held light brown hair, but their eyes were the same color. A bright blue that grew darker with anger.

She sighed as they receded from their dark state back to their light one.

She hated Portman.

They were now walking through the hall to reach the elevator, all of them dressed in their black clothes with their radios and flashlights.

"_Aircraft ready to load." _A man on the Sarge's radio said. Sarge lowered his head to speak back. "Copy that."

"Great vacation. Damn, they go quick." Duke commented.

"Almost like we've never been away." Destroyer added.

"Come on guys, toughen up. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can come back and actually leave this time, yeah?" Siren smiled as they walked out onto the landing zone. A Helicopter with a large sticker, 'The RRTS Hellfighters' with a twin set of snakes wrapped around a knife' on the bottom of it was waiting for them. They all loaded into it and began to grab their guns.

A female electronic voice began to sound. _"RRTS Special Ops clearance verified."_

"_Handle ID: Destroyer."_

"Daddy's home." Destroyer replied, kissing the top of it.

"_Handle ID: Mac."_

"_Handle ID: Portman."_

"_Handle ID: Goat."_

"_Handle ID: The Kid."_

"'The Kid'?" Kid asked in disbelief.

"_Handle ID: Duke."_

Duke nodded his head. "Say my name, baby."

"_Handle ID: Griff."_

Griff smirked. "You know, you're the longest relationship I've ever had with a woman."

Siren laughed. "That's because you don't have to guts to speak to them like Duke does."

"Oh shut up!"

"_Handle ID: Siren."_

"Hey, where's John?" She asked as she sat down between Goat and Griff.

"_RRTS Special Ops clearance verified. Handle ID: Sarge."_

"I can't believe we're going through the Ark." The Kid spoke before anyone could answer Siren's question.

"Don't worry, Kid." Duke told him. "You're gonna love it." He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"All set?" Sarge asked.

"Yes, sir."

Siren opened her mouth again to ask where Reaper was, but she stopped when his hand landed on Sarge's and he pulled himself into the helicopter. They shared a look of silence before Reaper moved forward to grab his own gun.

"_RRTS Special Ops clearance verified. Handle ID: Reaper."_

"Take us up!" Sarge called into his radio as Reaper sat down across from Siren.

"_RRTS air 6, we're airborne and en route."_

Siren closed her eyes as the aircraft began to rise into the air. She wasn't too good with the launches or the landings, but everything else was good. She glanced up at Reaper to see him staring back at her and she smiled. He smiled back, but it seemed that his mind was caught on something.

Siren had to admit that she held the biggest crush on Reaper, but she wasn't going to let it get in the way of her job. And besides, what was her chances with him?

Portman began pulling out a walkman and glanced at the man across from him. "You know, Kid, it's funny." The Kid leaned forward to hear him. "A couple of days ago I asked Sarge for a little pussy, other than Siren cause god knows she'd rip our heads off if we even thought about touching her." The Kid smirked. "The next day he brought you into the team." His smirk fell.

"Don't give me an excuse, Portman," Reaper called to him as he messed with his gun. "No one here will miss you."

"Yo, Sis," Griff glanced at his sister beside him. The others all watched. "Do you remember any man named Portman?"

Siren shook her head. "Nope." Both their guns cocked at once, and Portman gulped as the Kid smiled.

"Men, look in." Sarge ordered as he walked past them all to the large screen and keyboard up towards the front. "This is what we got from Simcon. We have a quarantine situation on Olduvai. They sent this message when the research team stopped responding to all communications."

"Olduvai." Goat said in disgust.

Siren watched as an elderly man in a white lab coat appeared on the screen.

"_This is Dr. Carmack, Classified Research, Olduvai, ID 6627," While speaking roars and growls came from behind a door behind him as something banged and pounded, trying to get it's way through. The old man glanced over his should in fear before turning back to the screen. "We've had a lever 5 breach. Implement quarantine procedures immediately. I repeat. This is Dr. Carmack, Classified Research, Olduvai, ID 6627. We've had a lever 5 breach. Implement quarantine procedures now."_

Sarge shut it off. "UAC have shut down the lab, men. We need to go up there, locate the team, eliminate the threat and secure the facility."

"What threat?" Kid asked.

Siren leaned across Goat to speak to him. "It goes like this, see: if it's trying to kill you, it's a threat."

"Basically," Griff added. "If it runs at you with something in it's hand, shoot it to hell and back."

The Kid nodded and leaned back in his seat, worry written all over his face. Sarge gave his head a rub and moved down to sit next to Reaper.

Through the flight while the others were messing with their guns, Siren and Griff were playing rock-paper-scissors. Every time Griff would win, he would give his sister a smirk and a laugh and receive a slap in the back of the head. She did happen to catch Reaper and Sarge's conversation though.

"How long has it been?" Sarge asked quietly.

"Ten years." Reaper replied.

"Sure she's even up there still?"

_Her? _Siren thought. For some reason, that made her extremely mad.

He looked away. "Yeah." He then sighed. "I guess you gotta face your demons sometime."

Griff, apparently, had been listening too. "Yeah, I know how that feels. Ex's can be a real pain in the ass, right Sarge?"

Sarge turned his gaze to Griff, but before he could say anything the red light and buzzer went off.

"_Copy, Q-06, we've got a visual on Lima, Zulu. ETA at 90 seconds. Stand by."_

Sarge leaned back in his seat. "Look alive, men. Game time."

The helicopter began to land and Siren closed her eyes as they lowered. She could hear Goat chuckling at her but she shook it away. She was the first of the helicopter, fear of throwing up right behind her as Reaper and the others followed suit. She leaned over. Her and air did not go well together.

Griff laughed and walked over to his sister. "Chopper making you queasy?"

She held up her middle finger as she continued her…business. Griff patted her on the back when she was done. "You are the only one I known that can't handle flight, baby sister."

Siren gave him another glare but refused to speak as they followed after the others.

They all cocked their guns and stopped lest than 50 feet away from the helicopter.

"Halt!" Sarge called, lifting a hand.

They all watched as a large rock like structure began to lift out of the ground before them, standing nearly 60 feet tall.

Griff watched it. "That's a big damn 'T'." He announced to no one in particular. Siren rolled her eyes but couldn't help but laugh at his comment with the others. The structure spread apart and an elevator rose up for them.

"Move in." Sarge ordered as the doors opened.

Everyone moved but the Kid. He was staring at the structure in awe. Griff put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on," He began to push the Kid forward. "Let's go."

Sarge turned to the Kid as the elevator went down. "You hesitate, people die."

Siren pursed her lips, but held her tongue before she could say something.

She glanced at Griff, and they shared a nod.

_Here we go._


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything from this story. Only Siren and Griff are mine. Unfortunately.**

**Chapter Two**

**The Ark**

As the elevator doors opened and Siren looked around the room, a balding man with glasses walked towards them as they got off the elevator.

"Sanford Crosby," He announced, holding his hand out for Sarge. "UAC Public Relations." Sarge ignored it, his gun high on his shoulder. The man's smile fell. He turned to lead the way. "Now follow me, please."

"How many people you got up there?" Reaper asked as they walked down the halls.

"UAC employs 85 permanent research staff on Olduvai." They made it out to the hall and the man turned to face them. "Welcome to the Ark, gentlemen, and ma'am," He quickly added to Siren with a smile. She smiled back and glanced around the room.

It was a large room with many people moving around and working, but Siren thought that there would be more people there. In the center of the floor was ten circles of light shining down from the ceiling and in the center of that was a rectangular structure.

The squad began to move forward.

"_Initiating molecular mapping drive." _A female computer voice anounced. A second one repeated it and electronic beeping began to ring. _"All personnel, prepare for activation."_

"Keep your distance from the core or you might get sucked in." Sanford warned.

The squad began to spread out into a line.

The Kid turned to Goat. "You, uh, you done this before?"

Goat nodded. "Once. Training mission."

Duke walked past the young soldier. "Hope you had a good dinner, Kid." He gave him a pat on the back and moved away.

"Don't listen, Kid." Griff assured him. "Everything'll be fine."

"_Inter-planet coordinate lock engaged." _The beeping began again. _"All telemetry verified and transmissions are five-by-five."_

"Soon as we get through, I need you to shut down the surface elevator here." Sarge told Sanford. "Make sure that we get the standard quarantine of six hours."

"_Target receiver initialized."_

Sanford nodded his head and announced. "Ready to proceed." He took a few steps towards the object in the floor and everyone watched as this, thick yet clear substance, almost like dish soap, began to emerge from the floor and float in the air. Siren felt her stomach knot, but in excitement. They were going to Mars. Mars! Her first time off of the planet Earth! This was going to be awesome!

Griff's stomach clamped up too, but not in excitement. He was in more fear of his ass ending up on Pluto or something instead of on Mars with his other half.

"_Ark travel, 15 seconds and counting." _Sarge looked at Reaper and he began to walk towards the substance as the computer began to countdown. He looked nervous. Was it because of the travel, or because of whoever was on the other side? _"Five, four, three, two, one." _Reaper closed his eyes and the substance covered him, sucking him into a small ball and then, he was gone with a bright light that seemed to suck him into the floor.

"Holy shit!" Siren cried in surprise with half her mouth pulled up into a smile.

Griff looked at his sister. "Ladies first." He gestured towards the thing in the floor.

The others seemed to agree with her brother and nodded their heads, none eager to take their turn. Sarge seemed to be the only one that didn't care.

"With pleasure!" Siren smiled, gripping her gun tightly in excitement as more of the clear substance appeared out of the floor.

"_Ark travel, 15 seconds and counting."_

"See you wusses on the other side," She called over her shoulder.

"_Five, four, three, two, one."_

Siren felt as the cold substance pulled her into a small ball and closed her eyes as the flash of light. One second she was there, in the cool, gel like substance, the next she landed on top of the vomiting man on the other side. She lay on top of Reaper's back for a moment and stared at the ceiling, feeling dizzy. But she had a huge smile on her face.

"Can we do that again?" She glanced over her shoulder and then flushed. Reaper had, *cough*vomit*cough* all over his face as he stared at her, waiting for her to get off of him. She quickly stood and pulled a wash pad out of her thigh pouch and handed it to the man. "Sorry, John."

He sighed and pushed himself off the floor. "It's no problem. I should have moved. The others sent you first, huh?"

Siren nodded as he cleaned his face off. "Yeah. Again, sorry about that."

Reaper smiled at her. "You apologize too much, Lyra."

Siren stood there and laughed as the others all came through the Ark and threw up. It seems that she was the only that hadn't. Griff came in last, after Portman, and immediately landed on his knees and started upchucking his dinner of pepperoni pizza, coke, and chocolate ice cream

She walked over to her brother and patted his back as she laughed. "The Ark make you queasy, big brother?"

Griff held up his middle finger at his sister and continued his…business.

"You're lucky, Siren. You're the only one I know that doesn't have a problem with the Ark." Duke commented as he stood beside the still chuckling woman.

Siren shrugged. "I don't know why I could handle that and not flight, but I'm not complaining."

"Why do we gotta come all this way?" Portman groaned. "Why can't UAC rent-a-cops take care of this bullshit?"

"Is it always that rough?" Kid asked, wiping his mouth as he walked over to the others.

"Believe me, it used to be a lot rougher." A man spoke, and they all looked over. Half a man in a motorized wheelchair was making their way towards them, his arms crossed. "There was a time when Ark Travel was susceptible to, let's say…major turbulence."

"What's he mean?" The Kid asked Reaper.

"He mean's he went to one galaxy, his ass went to another." Reaper replied.

"Call it a scientific miscalculation." The man continued as Sarge began to lean over a little bit to get a better look at the man's…condition. "Unbelievable as it may seem, UAC does make the odd tiny mistake."

Griff raised an eyebrow. "Tiny mistake huh? So, how long did it take you to realize that your ass was missing?"

The man glared at him. "Marcus Pinzerowsky. You can call me Pinky. Follow me." He turned around and began to head towards the desk he had come from. Griff smirked at his unanswered question and they all followed after him.

"Where are the personnel who aren't down in the lab?" Sarge decided to ask.

"In the atrium." Pinky answered.

"Pinky, put us up." Sarge said and everyone stood in a circle, glancing at the others.

"Activating remote personnel surveillance." Pinky replied as he pressed buttons on the desk.

"On my three, men." Sarge said. "One, two, three." Everyone held up their guns at the ready.

"Killcams up and running," Pinky responded after a few moments.

Siren looked at Reaper who stood across from her. "Bang." She told him. He smirked.

Their guns were let down as Sarge continued to talk. "People, this room is a code red, which means no one gets in without our permission. Its stays ours at all costs. Mac, stay here with our friend and secure the door." Mac nodded. "Men, on me. Let's move out."

As they walked towards the door, Siren fell behind into the back with Mac.

"Good luck." She smiled at him.

"Same too you." He replied as Sarge ordered the doors open. "Shoot something for me, will ya?"

She chuckled. "Sure thing." She reached over and kissed him on both his cheeks before following the others out the door. Mac shut it behind her.

She had been doing that to all the men since she joined the Squad. It was her way of saying good luck. She did it to all of them.

Except Portman.

Siren and her brother were in the back of the group as they walked through the halls and up the set of stairs. She ignored the comments and smiled at the small girl that had pointed at them.

They were now at the large hall where all the rest of the Employees were hanging out, waiting for news to be released or to be let back into work. Duke turned to Goat.

"Where the fuck are we?"

Goat's reply was - "A couple million light years from breakfast."

"When can I start evacuating people out through the Ark?" A man asked Sarge.

"We're at a Level 5 quarantine, nobody goes anywhere." He told him.

Siren sighed as she and Griff watched Portman talk to the women. She rolled her eyes and turned her back to him as she moved forward to talk to Reaper.

She really hated that man.

"Hey, John, I have a question." Siren began. She was going to ask him about what he and Sarge had conversed on the helicopter. What woman was he not wanting to face?

"What's up?" He asked her, lowering his gun slightly. But before he could receive the question, a blond woman in a white lab coat walked towards them.

"Sergeant, this is Dr. Samantha Grimm, the UAC science officer assigned to retrieve data from the lab."

_Grimm? _Siren looked at Reaper and saw a readless look on his face as he and the woman looked at each other. _No way. John's not married, is he?_

"Sergeant." Samantha nodded.

"Dr. Grimm."

She then looked back at Reaper. "Hello, John."

"Hello, Samantha." He replied. Siren's face was set unmoved, but a voice was angrily screaming in her head.

"Hello, Samantha!" Duke grinned. Griff and Sarge both gave him a look and he didn't say anything else.

"Sarge, this operation is a code red," Reaper began. "We really don't have room for passengers."

"Excuse me, but I have orders to retrieve data from three servers: Anthropology, Forensic Archeology, and Genetics." Samantha told him.

"This is a military operation, Doctor." Reaper replied. "We're really not here to retrieve your science homework."

"Look, I got an idea. Why don't you ask your CO what your orders are?"

Reaper looked at Sarge, a look of surprise on his face. Sarge nodded his head slightly. "To contain and neutralize the threat, protect the civilians, and retrieve-retrieve UAC property." Sarge looked apologetically to Reaper.

Reaper sighed and lowered his head.

"We finally done here?" Samantha commented. "Because I've got a job to do." She turned to walk away.

"Ha. Bitch much?" Siren commented loudly to her brother. Samantha turned back around and glared at her.

"Excuse me?" She demanded.

Siren smirked at her, a dangerous glint in her eyes that her squad only saw when she was getting ready for a fight. "I think you heard me loud and clear." Samantha opened her mouth to say something, but Siren spoke to the Sarge first. "Sarge, I really don't think that we need to take her along. Griff was a computer genius and can download the files just fine by himself. All he needs are the jump drives and the file names."

Griff slapped a hand to his forehead. "Don't drag me into this, Si."

Samantha glared at her as the Sarge began to think it over. They would still be getting what they needed without the risk of another person getting harmed.

"Excuse me, but that's not your choice to make," Samantha growled.

Siren's cold gaze landed back on the woman. "Oh? You seem really intent on going in there and getting the files yourself. Trying to make sure something gets noticed? What? Making illegal experimentations?"

"Siren, calm down baby," Duke clapped a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down." Goat and the others made a small little blockade between Samantha and Siren as they began heading towards the door.

Except Portman.

He thought a nice little chick fight breaking out would be fun to watch.

Duke looked over at Reaper. "Tell me you didn't let a fine-looking piece of ass like that get away from you, Reaper."

Siren frowned, anger shining in her eyes again. "She's my sister." Reaper replied.

Siren paused for a moment, but hurried walking again before anyone could notice. _His sister? He never told me he had a sister! Well, do I look like an ass, now. Oh well, too late now. At least she's not his ex, I suppose. _She glanced at him. _But, why didn't he tell me?_

"No shit?" Duke laughed.

"Don't do this again, man." Destroyer commented.

"Do what?" Duke asked with a smile.

"You know what." Griff replied. "there was that woman in the mission before this one."

"And another before that one," Goat added.

"And another before THAT one." Mac's voice came to them through their headpiece and they laughed, except Sarge and Reaper. "And I swear, every time," Mac continued. "A brother or a father was always chasing your ass down to kick it."

Griff laughed and patted Duke on the back. "I'm just happy my sister can kick you ass herself if you ever try something on her. And then, I'm afraid, that you'll have a little visit from me in the hospital."

Duke laughed, but his voice was laced with worry.

"There's three sections to Carmack's lab complex." Sarge said to Samantha.

"Archeology, Genetics, and Weapon's Research," She replied.

"You test weapons up here?" Portman asked.

"Well, it's a dead planet," She glanced back at him. "You want stuff tested here, where it's safe, or in your own backyard? We're primarily an archeological operation. Weapons Research is in its own separate facility. It has nothing to do with Dr. Carmack's work."

"How many people were inside when the lab shut down?" Sarge asked.

They arrived at a large door. "Only Dr. Carmack's team. That's six people." She turned and faced him. "In one of the carbon dating labs, there was an internal phone left off the hook."

"Did you get any information from it?"

Samantha glanced at the man next to her. He lifted up a tape recorder and pressed play. Screams erupted from it.

Siren grinned, but sadly. "Sounds just like home." She glanced up at Samantha. "So, just what exactly were you messing with up here? Aliens?" She asked. Sarge gave her a look and she avoided looking back, knowing that one more remark would get her in trouble with Sarge.

"Open the door." Sarge ordered.

Samantha nodded, gave Siren another look and slid her ID through to place in a code. The door opened.

Siren glanced at Reaper to see him looking back. She gave him a harsh glance, and he knew that he had some explaining to do.

"Someone's in tro-uble!" Griff whispered just loud enough for Reaper to hear.

Siren glanced away from him and followed Portman and Goat through the large door as they called back that the pass was clear.


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything from this story. Only Siren and Griff are mine. Unfortunately.**

**Thanks to:**

**Babygirl17, XRandom TheoryX, and bloom sky for reviewing my story, so, this chapter is for you, and don't worry XRandom TheoryX, one of John and Lyra's Scenes will be coming up soon1 I promise!**

Chapter Three

The Holding Cell

**They were now in the airlock, a glaring-at-Siren Samantha and a Siren, with a pleased grin on her face as she glanced at the other woman over her should, that was listening to what Pinky and Sarge were talking about. **Oh yes. She and Reaper were going to have a long talk.

"_Carmack's lab_," Pinky began. "_is isolated from the rest of the facility. The airlock door is the only way in or out_." The screen they were all watching pulled out into a map of the facility, the airlock doorway they were in lit up, showing that is was, indeed, the only way in or out.

Sarge quickly glanced it over before turning to his men. "Goat, Siren, Portman: Genetics." They nodded. "Kid, Destroyer: Carmack's office, where he sent the mayday from. Reaper, Griff, keep Dr. Grimm here safe on her salvage op." The siblings look at the man in shock and distaste. Griff didn't like the thought of his sister traveling in a place like this without him, but he knew that he could handle herself, and Goat was there as well, so she would be safe. For now. "Duke and I'll take the weapons lab, make sure all the hardware's secure. Be safe gentlemen, lady," He added to Siren with a nod. She nodded back. He turned back to Goat and Portman. "Portman, Goat, on you."

"It's on." Portman replied. They both pulled up their guns and exited out in the dark hall. Siren followed closely behind, and the others all followed her. Everyone cocked their guns thought before taking a step out into the hall.

The airlock hissed as it opened, and Siren waited carefully, adrenaline pumping through her body as they slowly paced outside, waiting for the clear. Kid held a sick look on his face and she gently punched his shoulder with a smile. He smiled a small one at her. She would have to talk him up after the groups reunited.

"Clear left." Portman announced as Goat followed with a "Clear right."

Everyone walked out and looked around cautiously themselves. Siren found herself next to Reaper. He was shooting small glances at her, but she did her hardest not to look back at him.

And boy, was it hard.

"Five bucks says this shit ain't nothing but a disgruntled employee with a gun." Portman commented as he glanced around another corner.

"I'm not so sure about that, Portman." Griff spoke in his smooth, calm voice. "I don't think a man with a gun could make a woman scream like she had been. And a man with a gun could not bang and bend those doors like what we saw on that video on the chopper."

"I would have to agree with Griff here, Portman," Duke replied. "Though you have no idea how much I'm wishing that your way is the right one." He chuckled.

They continued along the path slowly, keeping a clear and steady sight for anything that would come their way.

"Fluorescent markings as rooms are cleared. Go." Sarge ordered.

Speed picked up a little bit, but not too much as the groups went their way. "Don't go shooting yourself in the foot now, Griff." Siren commented as she quickly gave the men not in her group a swift kiss on both cheeks. She didn't give Reaper his those. She was too mad to even think about touching that man at the moment. And he noticed, too.

Griff chuckled and hit his sister's arm. "Don't worry. I got the easy job. You though, don't go scaring Portman and the jokes, okay? A mission like this isn't meant for that."

Siren hung her head as she followed after Goat and Portman. "Yeah, yeah, I got it."

The three of them were silent as they wandered around the halls. Half of Siren's mind was on their task, the other half was on what she had learned. Why hadn't John told her about his sister? Talk of family had come up several, several times over the years between the two of them, but he never once mention Samantha. Why? Why had he been hiding it from her? If it was all over a fight that he and his sister had, she was going to be even more pissed.

"Hey," Portman's voice broke through the line of silence. "There's a door coming up. Get your mind back in on the game, Siren." He ordered.

Siren nodded. "Sorry." she replied, placing her gun under a tighter grip. The door before them was already Genetics research. Goat moved fast, not wanting to goof off.

But as soon as Siren walked in, she wished that she had been with Reaper and his sister than with Goat and Portman. What they found made her feel like she was going to be sick again.

"What the fuck!"

It seemed that Goat agreed with her.

The room was covered in tables full of water tubes with…some types of creatures in it, lining the walls. She leaned down a bit to stare into the first one, and the creature, with wires sticking out of it, looking like it was breathing, and was staring back at her with one, big eyeball. As they continued walking in, looking at the other creatures and the folders all over the place, Siren felt enragement running through her again.

"Stupid Scientists!" She growled. "Always messing with shit that they shouldn't be messing with."

"Pinky, you getting this?" Goat asked.

"_Jesus_," Came the reply to all of them. "_Very cool_." He said, but they all could tell by the tone of his voice that he was just about as disgusted as they was.

That was then the cages and the, what appeared to be mummified, hands on the table appeared, and all three of them jumped as a monkey in on of the cages began to screech at Portman, yanking on his cage. That started all the other animals. The dogs, the cats, the other monkeys. That made Siren even more pissed off. She was an animal freak. She loved all types of them. Monkeys, dogs, cats, birds, snakes, mice, ferrets, lizards, frogs, fish; any kind of animal she loved.

Except Bugs.

She couldn't help but give Portman a pat on the back as he breathed hard from fright. He face was still enraged though.

"When we find these damn bastards," She referred to the scientists. "I'm gonna beat their asses so bad, they're going to wish that they hadn't had to have called the RRTS in."

**Griff smirked at his sister's comment as he and Reaper followed Samantha down the hall. **"Calm down now, Si," He told her. "Let's make sure they're alive and well before any of that okay? Then you can beat their asses after they're let out of the hospital to just send them right back in. Work for you?"

All he got in reply was a scoff.

Griff sighed as they continued to walk. Sometimes his sister was a pain, but he loved her. To an extent. All they had now was each other, after that damn wreck 15 years ago that took their parents away from them, so, since then, they had never been apart. No arguments that tore them up, and no one to the take them away from the other. It seemed that, he glanced at Reaper and Samantha, these two were not on the same floor as he and Siren were.

"So, Reaper," Griff began, and the siblings both perked ears his way. "You mind explaining to me why you lied to my sister about having your own?"

Reaper kept his gaze ahead. "I didn't lie to her."

"Uh-huh," Griff replied with a disbelieving tone. "Well, good luck convincing Siren that, my friend. With that woman, you're going to need all the luck that you can get." Griff walked forward, leaving Reaper to think to himself, and now walked beside Samantha. "Siblings, huh? A pain in the ass." He commented.

Samantha gave him a glance out of the corner of her eyes. "Yes," She gave a small smile. "You can say that again."

"Who's older, you or him?"

"I am, by about three minutes."

"Twins? No shit! Us too. I'm older, only by one minute or so, but still the older one." He held his hand out. "Griffin Rush, but the others just call me Griff."

Samantha glanced at him again for a moment and then shook his hand. "Samantha Grimm, but you can call me Sam."

"All right, Sam." He grinned. "I apologize for my sister, she can let her…feelings for Reaper back there take control sometimes, and she goes crazy, in a matter of speaking. And not just for your brother. Its for everyone that important to her. Reaper didn't tell her anything of having a sister, so when she heard the same last name.." He left it there and Samantha shook her head in understanding.

"Ahh. I see. Well, that's something that little brother is going to have to work out by himself next time he sees her, and by the way she was acting before we all split up, I say its not going to be pretty."

Griff nodded in agreement. "I would agree with that, but that it something I would die to see."

Reaper rolled his eyes. "Griff, stop talking and keep a sharp eye. Its not the time for conversation."

"Yes sir," Griff replied, giving Samantha a wink before sliding back to Reaper. Reaper was the squads Staff Sergeant so he had to listen to what he said.

**Goat marked the Genetics room with a 'X' like Sarge had ordered them to and Siren pulled her eyes away from the caged animals. **She wanted to let them all free, but she didn't know if they bit, or what those damn scientists had done to them, so she couldn't let them free incase something happened. But, when this was all over, she was going to take them back with her and check them out. If they were all okay, she would find them nice homes, and even, maybe, convince Sarge to let them keep one at the Base with them while she was there.

Fat chance of that, but who knows. Anything could happen.

"Come on, Siren." Goat called to her. She gave the howling animals one more look before following him out the door. It closed behind her, cutting off the sounds. Goat gave the teeth-grinding girl a comforting pat on the shoulder and they hurried after Portman.

They walked through the hall in silence for a few more moments until-

"_Goat, Siren, Portman_," Pinky began. "_There's another room to the north. Past Genetics_."

"Copy that." Goat replied as they continued on their way.

"Thanks Pinks," Siren told him as they slowly paced towards the room.

Portman pressed in a code that Siren didn't know he had, nor known how he got it, and the door slid open.

There was a static buzzing that reached Siren's ears as she approached the big hole in the floor. She saw the bed, the sink, the computer, and the toilet and knew immediately what it was.

A holding Cell.

Immediately, ideas of pushing Reaper or maybe his sister in there came to her mind. Or, better yet -she gave the man to her right a sly look- Portman.

"What the hell is that?" Portman asked.

Goat laughed, making Siren watch with a grin. "You never did time, Portman?" He said.

Goat looked at him in anger. "What?"

Goat glanced back over the hole. "This is a holding cell."

"Come on Portman, even I know that." Siren added, walking around the large circle once and stopping again on Goat's other side.

Portman looked at them both like they were crazy. "Bullshit." He knelt down to get a different look. "What makes you think that?"

Goat grinned. "Touch it." Siren's mouth dropped open as Portman actually touched it and yelled out in pain as the blue electricity traveled up to his hand. He pulled back and to his feet and he shook his now throbbing hand. "'Cause the walls are electrified," Goat said as he and Siren laughed at their companion.

"You asshole!" Portman snarled. "Both of you!"

"Why am I the asshole?" Siren asked as she continued to laugh.

"Because you knew and you didn't try and stop me!"

"Hey, don't blame me, honey." Siren held up her hands in defense. "You're lucky that I didn't push you into it. You would have had a hell of a time trying to find your way out of it all by yourself." She turned and exchanged high-fives with a still chuckling Goat before continuing on with their search.


	5. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything from this story. Only Siren and Griff are mine. Unfortunately.**

**Sorry about being late in updating. I have finally received a job, and its hard and busy, so probably only 1 update a week guys. Sorry!**

**Chapter Four**

**Bit**

**As the door opened, Reaper and Griff were the first into the dark room, their flashlights blaring. **

"Lock in." Reaper ordered over his shoulder.

They looked over the racks and computers and tables in the room as Samantha turned the lights on and she locked the door behind them. There was nothing in the room so Griff slightly lowered his gun, but kept it at the ready. His attention was caught by the two skeletons that were in a glass case in the middle of the room. The larger one looked like it was protecting the smaller one; Like a mother would her child.

"How much time you gonna need?" Reaper asked, gazing around the room. He looked like he was in pain. Griff wondered why.

"Thirty minutes, tops." She answered, placing the password and username into the computer. "So, 'Reaper'? As in 'Grim'?" Sam asked, glancing back at her brother as she downloaded the files.

"They're Marines, Sam, not poets." Reaper replied, and that was when his eyes fell onto the two skeletons that Griff was still gazing at. "Holy shit!"

Griff gave him a look. "We've been in here, what, five minutes, and now you notice the large, freaky ass skeletons in the center of the room under the light?" Griff rolled his eyes as Reaper showed him a look and fell silent as Sam giggled.

"Oh, yeah, meet Lucy." She called to them both. "Lucy, this is Griff, and my brother, John, another creature from the long lost past."

"You found human remains?" Reaper asked.

"Humanoid," Sam corrected. "Lucy and her child were our first major find. We're bringing out more every day."

Griff whistled. "You guys are freaks. Why don't we leave the past where its at?" He asked. "Next thing you know, we'll have Resident Evil and Umbrella corporation shit happening," He gave her a look. "Or even Shinra Inc. shit." She gave his head another shake. "You guys are freaks." He repeated. Reaper froze, and then turned back to face his sister in anger. "You re-opened the dig?"

"Dun-dun-dun." Griff muttered.

Sam was silent for a moment, and then looked at her brother again as she spoke. "I know I should have told you." Reaper turned away, angrily tightening his lips as Griff watched them with raised eyebrows. "I didn't figure it was the sort of thing I could jot down on a yearly birthday card." As Reaper glanced around the room again, Griff opened his mouth to say a joke, but he figured that now was not the best time. Something had apparently happened on the dig, and reopening it meant something to Reaper. And apparently, something bad. "It's been stabilized." Sam tried to convince her brother.

"Bullshit!" Reaper cried, turning to face her again.

"You wanna talk about safe? Like you took a desk job?" Sam asked.

"Look, don't be pulling in my job with this, ok sweetheart?" Griff growled, a little tense. "It's a hell of a lot safer than yours." He added under his breath as he turned to look at the rest of the room.

"I'm a forensic archeologist, John. I'll go where the work is."

Reaper had his hands on his hips now and looked at his sister again. "Is that the only reason you're up here?"

Sam was silent for a moment. "You wanna know why I'm up here?" She pulled something out of the computer. "I'll show you. Come here." She placed the jump drive in a different device, and both men walked up behind her to look at the screen it popped up on. "This is Lucy's chromosome profile. Notice anything?"

Reaper rolled his eyes as Griff blinked. "This shit makes no sense to me," Griff replied as Reaper said - "My molecular genetics is a little rusty."

Sam looked at her brother like he was stupid. "What's the first that Dad taught us to look for?"

"The first thing my Dad taught me to look for-" Griff began with a grin on his face, but he stopped at the look Reaper gave him. His smile was still there as the other man looked at the screen though. To Griff, it just looked like a bunch of green lines on the black screen.

"She's got 24 pairs of chromosomes." Reaper then said in a surprised tone.

"What the hell is a chromosome?" Griff asked.

Sam answered him. "A chromosome is an organized building of DNA and protein that is found in cells. It is a single piece of coiled DNA containing many genes, regulatory elements and other nucleotide sequences. Chromosomes also contain DNA-bound proteins, which serve to package the DNA and control its functions. And Humans, normally have only 23."

"Okay, so what does the extra pair do?" Griff continued as Reaper still looked at the screen in shock.

"Makes her superhuman." Sam answered and both men looked at her in surprise. Sam got up and walked over to the skeletons.

"Like Superman? Or the X-Men?" Griff was surprised now, and walked back over the skeletons too. He leaned down able to get a different view angle.

"The extra pair makes her super strong, super fit, super intelligent. Her cells divide 50 times faster, meaning she heals almost instantly." Reaper watched his sister talk, a little look of surprise still on his face. "The fossil record indicates these people had conquered disease. We found no genetic disorders, no viruses, no cancers." The computer began to beep.

"So what, they were just naturally superior?" Reaper asked.

Sam walked over to the computer. "No. Not naturally. See, the earliest remains we found only had 23," She began messing with the computer again. "we suspect this extra chromosome may be synthetic."

"Bioengineered?" Reaper asked.

"Dammit! I knew it!" Griff slapped a hand on his knee. "Damn T-Virus and Jenova Cells shit going on here." He ran a hand over his face. "Why is Siren always right about this shit, man? Always!"

The Twins gave Griff a look as he rambled and Sam continued to work with the computer. "That's a long word for a Marine." She told her brother. Reaper looked back at her. "Does it ever bother you that you could've spent your entire life looking in a microscope instead of a sniper scope?"

Reaper scoffed, Griff made another comment. "I don't care what you say about these people, Sam," the woman looked at him. "If these people are dead, they're not as smart as you think they are."

Sam glared at him, and then Reaper added. "I agree. If they were so smart, then how come they're so dead?"

Sam glanced between the two men, lost for words. She was beaten at that, so she only said what she could. "We don't know." She turned back to the computer screen. "Maybe they just went with time."

"You don't shield a baby from time." Reaper replied, still glancing at the small skeleton in the large ones arms.

"_We got movement up ahead." _Siren's voice said in the earpiece. Reaper looked up worriedly as did Griff.

"Stay here, okay?" Reaper told Sam as they walked away. "Lock the door."

**Siren ran with Goat and Portman, hiding behind walls as they followed the moving form down the hall. **She was faster then them, so she was ahead, gun held at the ready. They halted at Carmack's office. The large, steel door was ripped open.

"The fucking door's been ripped open." Portman spoke.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious Captain Portman." Siren whispered. She knew that now was not the time to be making comments like that, but it had slipped out of her mouth before she could stop it.

"There's something in Carmack's office." Goat whispered behind her. He gave both of them a nod, and then they burst in silently, and took their own way to look carefully thought the room.

Everything had been thrashed, thrown around, and scattered. Things were silent for a moment, and then, Siren whipped around at the crash. She had to duck though, missing Portman's bullets so she didn't get to see the thing that ran past her.

"Fuck!" She cried, and took off after it.

This thing was fast.

"Moving East through Carmack's office!" Goat yelled as he and Portman followed her. "Fast!"

Siren heard gunfire a few steps ahead and jumped over it, surprisingly, to keep after the damn thing she was chasing. She could see it now, and she realized that there were two forms she was chasing. both held a human form, and in a white lab coat. Was it some of the people they were here to find? If it was, why were they running?

She heard more people following her, but she didn't have time to look behind to see who it was.

"_Confirmed contact." _She heard Sarge's voice. _"Moving fast, over south corridor."_

More gunfire sounded as she stopped in the room the running figures had stopped in. She should have stopped outside the room, but she didn't stop in time. She paused, breathing hard and began to shine her light over the room. She found them in a corner. It was the man from the video they had watched on the helicopter!

Dr. Carmack!

He was covered in blood, looked scared, and held a…

Dismembered hand.

The other was a woman, looking the same, minus the hand.

Siren bit her lip, and gripped her gun. She almost fired a bullet as a hand slapped on her shoulder. She glanced back and saw Reaper. He gave her a nod and then Sarge walked in, and flipped the lights on. Everyone looked at them, and then Samantha came running into the room. She glanced at the figures in the corner and tried to move forward but Reaper caught her.

"Sam, I told you to stay-"

"But they know me, John." Sam pushed her brother away, and moved forward to the two of them, but Siren pushed her back.

"Bad idea there, you don't know if it'll attack, so just stand here, all right?"

"It's not an 'it', they're scientists!"

"I don't car-aaaahhhhhh!" Siren felt a horrible pain in the side of her neck and the others all let out a shout of their own.

Griff, Goat, and Reaper especially.

One of the figures, the woman, had ran at Siren and bit into her neck. Samantha let out a scream and jumped back as Siren twirled around, dislodging the woman from her neck. She felt the blood seeping down, and angrily kicked the woman back into the wall.

Before anyone could move, Siren pulled her gun up and fired.

"No!" Sam cried out, but it was too late. The Woman's brains erupted all over the wall as Siren knelt to her knees.

"Fuck!" She cried again, her hands covering her wound. "Figures it was me that gets bit." She glanced at Griff as he kneeled down next to her. "If I turn into a zombie Griff, I want you to kill me, understand?"

"No problem. Hey, after your dead, can I have your shit?" Griff asked with a grin.

"This isn't the time for jokes!" Sarge practically yelled at them as Sam calmed the crying man in the corner down. Reaper was right there with his sister, ready incase another bite was ready to be given. It didn't look like it.

"Sorry, Sarge," Siren replied, shivered at the warm blood that traveled down her body now.

"I-Is she going to be okay?" Kid asked in a trembling voice.

Siren gave him a thumbs up as her brother continued to look at the bite. He pulled out a handkerchief and pressed it firmly to the wound. "Of course little man, I've received worse bites than this from dogs."

Griff had grabbed his med kit and was cleaning the bite and patching it up.

"Jesus Christ!" Samantha then cried out, and everyone looked at the Doctor, who held his now ripped out ear in his hand.

"Heh, awesome." Griff laughed.

Siren frowned and looked away, "Aww, I'm gonna be sick again."

"Oh, damn." Portman whistled.

"Get a med kit." Sam ordered. Reaper handed her one. "I'm not gonna hurt you," She continued to tell the old man.

"Aww, Christ, just shoot the fucker already!" Siren cried, wincing as alcohol was poured onto her neck.

"No!" Sam cried. "I can't allow that!"

"I don't-" Sarge shot Siren a look and she fell silent, and rolled her eyes as Kid smiled at her. She smiled back and gave him another thumbs up.

"Duke, Griff, get Dr. Carmack and Siren to the infirmary with Dr. Grimm. Portman, Kid, go to the airlock and dig in. Anything trying to get away from us will get driven straight to you."

"Bullshit!" Siren cried, jumping up. "Sorry Sarge, but my ass isn't staying in the infirmary. I'm fine!"

Griff stood up. "Her bite will be fine, Sarge. She didn't loose too much blood, but if she starts to feel bad, she knows it would be a good idea to go to the infirmary."

Sarge stared at the twins for a moment, thinking it out.

"Fine," He finaly said. "Go with Goat and Reaper. Duke, come with Destroyer and myself. Griff, you stay with Dr. Grimm and Dr. Carmack, understood?"

"Yes Sir." All replied before moving out.

"Now," Sarge said. "Let's see if we can find the body that goes with that arm."


	6. Chapter 5

_**I do not own anything from this story. Only Siren and Griff are mine. Unfortunately.**_

_**Sorry about being late in updating. I have finally received a job, and its hard and busy! I'm back on track though, guys!**_

**_Chapter Five_**

**_Name in Vain_**

_**The halls were silent as Reaper, Siren, and Goat carefully paced through. **__Goat was traveling ahead of Siren and Reaper, trying his best to not listen to the conversation they were silently having. _

"_There is nothing that I have to say to you," Siren growled. _

"_Will you just listen to me?" Reaper asked. _

"_Why should I? I asked about your family before and you said they had died years ago! And then to find out that you lied to me? Let me guess, your parents are alive too, right? Or wait, your actually married, right?" She scoffed. _

_Reaper stopped walking. Is that what she really thinks? _"Will you just let me explain?" He asked.

She paused and turned to face him. "Explain what? Why you lied to me? How can I be sure that it's not another lie?"

"I assure you that it won't be."

She gave him a sad look. "Yeah, you assured me that you wouldn't lie to me ever, yet here we are. How can I believe you, after you lied to me?" She asked him, brushing past him after Goat. "How can I trust you?"

Reaper hung his head low at the pain he felt in his chest. He knew he should have told her about Samantha on the way here on the helicopter, or even when they were at the ark before they met each other. It was his fault, so how can he explain everything to her when she won't listen to him?

Siren caught up to Goat at a railing, and as they looked over it Siren heard a low, rumbling sound. The two men seemed to also hear it and they slowly paced across the walkway, searching for the maker of the sound. Everything was silent as they reached the small set of stairs. Siren led the way down, followed by Reaper and then Goat, all with their own look; Siren an enraged look, Reaper a read-less look, and Goat an amused look, until…Banging sounded through the silent area, a can crashing down the stairs. Reaper jumped and whipped around, Siren let out a small yelp, and Goat uttered - "Goddamn it!"

"Jesus, Goat!" Siren cried, grabbing her throat. "Scare me to death, why don't you?" She leaned over the railing to catch her breath as the two men sighed. When she looked back up she saw Goat carving a cross into his left arm, the scars of many others already there. Siren had seen Goat do that several times before, and after the first time she had learned to keep her nose out of it.

"I took HIS name in vain." Goat said, explaining to Reaper what he was doing. Siren locked eyes with the man for a moment before turning away. She had a right to be angry with Reaper, correct?

_Without a doubt._

**Griff walked after Sam and the other female doctor, the crazy, ear ripping Dr. Carmack on his back as they made their way to the infirmary. **

"My apologies once again for my sister," He spoke. "She normally doesn't act that way, I assure you."

Sam shook her head. "It's all right. She's just like John, so I'm used to it."

Griff gave a smirk. "Yeah, they are just alike, aren't they? Perfect for each other, if only they would admit their feelings for the other."

"Their feelings?" She asked.

"Oh yeah. Four years working together. Me and the rest of the squad can tell, but they don't want to admit it to the other."

Sam scoffed. "that's John for you," She paused for a moment. "So, is Siren all right?"

Griff raised an eyebrow. "What? With her bite? Yeah, she's just fine. Why?"

She was silent for a moment as they turned the corner and came to the nanowall. "Because, I would have been the one bit if not for her."

Griff nodded, understanding her reply. As they arrived at the door, Sam punched in the code to open the nanowall. Griff frowned.

"Don't you know these doors are…naughty?"

Sam looked at him in surprise. "What make you say that?" She smiled at his choice of words.

"They could close on you the moment you walk through it! And no offense, but I'd rather not have my head stuck in the wall for my sister to walk by and draw on my face." He handed the earless doctor to the other woman.

"It wouldn't be your sister you would have to worry about doing that to you." Sam replied and he smirked as he gripped his gun.

"Stay right here. Don't move." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he hurried through the nanowall. He quickly and thoroughly checked the room and called the women in. It was safe.

Sam walked in and took her white jacket off and replaced it with a lab coat as Griff retrieved the earless man and put him on one of the tables as Sam returned to do something to her computers.

"Did they find the others?" She Asian woman asked.

"Not yet," Sam replied.

"My husband is with them," she continued as both women began to work on the Doctor; Griff could only watch, not wanting to interfere.

Sam paused for a moment. "I'm sure Steve's fine," She told her. And herself.

"Yeah, don't' worry," Griff decided to speak. "He'll be fine. They all will be. My sister's there and she can keep anyone safe."

Both women gave him a grateful smile and returned to work. "Dr. Carmack," Sam said. "I'm going to take your blood pressure."

Then the old man began to mumble something about it 'being inside' and 'shut it down'. What was inside, and what needed to be shut down?

"_We hear something in Genetics_," Reaper announced over the radio. "_We're re-entering_."

"_That's affirmative, Reaper_." Sarge responded,

"Be careful Si," Griff ordered his sister. Sam glanced up and gave him a quick smile.

"_Always am_," Siren replied.

"**Always am," **Siren replied to her brother as she followed the two men ahead of her. She was worried. Had another one of the doctor's shown up? Were they okay?"

She slid into the room and felt her breath catch in her throat. Blood splattered the walls and cages where the animals had just been. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth opened in horror. Both Reaper and Goat looked around the room, each with similar looks of their own.

"Look's like we missed the party." Reaper commented.

"We were just here," Goat told him as his gun slightly lowered. "What happened to all the animals?"

Siren felt like she was going to be sick looking at all the blood and left over pieces of the animals as she followed the two men further in.

_Why? How? Who could do this to all these animals? And in so little time? When I find them I'm gonna-_

Growling cut her off and it was closely followed by grunting as the three of them turned to the left, their guns and lights landing an a man's back. He was in a white lab coat, so he had to be one of the scientists.

Siren's gun lowered a little bit in confusion. What In the hell was this man doing?

"Sir," Reaper spoke from her right as Goat stood to her left. "RRTS. We're here to help. Sir, are you okay?"

The man finally turned to face then and Siren felt bile rise in her throat. The man was covered in blood and was gnawing on a lab rats head, a bestial look on his face.

Reaper was shocked too. "Okay," He slowly mumbled. The man then grabbed a knife from the nearby table. "No, no, no. Sir, put it down," Reaper cried.

The man let out a screen and ran at the trio who responded with gunfire. He flew back into a table and the wall behind him.

"_Contact report!" _Sarge demanded as the trio reloaded their guns and continued to stare at the now dead man in shock.

"Damn it!" Reaper growled, walking towards the body.

"_Siren," _Griff's voice was urgent and worried. _"Are you all right?"_

She nodded and then remembered he was on a radio. "Yeah, I'm fine. We all are."

"We just found another one of the Scientists," Goat replied.

"There's some weird shit going on her, Sarge." Reaper added.

"_Can you ID him?" _Sarge asked.

Siren moved forward and carefully looked at the man's nametag. "We have a, Dr. Olsen here. Mary-Kate and Ashley aren't going to be too happy about this." She then added, "There you go Mac, I shot someone for you!"

They could here Mac's laughter. _"Thanks. Now I don't feel so left out."_

"He rushed us," Reaper continued to talk to Sarge. "Crazy. Just like Carmack and the other one was."

"_Is he dead?"_

"Yeah, very. Should we bag him and tag him?"

"_Negative. Continue your search."_

Siren felt Goat clap a hand on her shoulder as a sign of sympathy and she smiled. "C'mon. Let's go." She said and entered the code to leave Genetics. "We need to find the other scientists."

Reaper nodded in agreement and they both turned to follow her when something dropped down from the ceiling onto one of the tables behind them.

They all turned around. They couldn't really see the details of it, but it was NOT human, and seemed to be…scaly.

"Holy shit!" Siren cried as they all unloaded clips. It quickly ran and they began to chase after it.

"Move, Move, move!" Reaper cried as Goat replied with a "I got him!"

Glass shattered and the cages fell, and the creature ran out of the room, the trio followed him.

"What the fuck is that?" Siren cried.

"_What's wrong Si?"_ Griff demanded.

"We're chasing something!" She informed everyone.

"_What do you mean, something?" _Sarge demanded.

"Something big, not human!" Reaper replied as they all followed it around the corners. Siren let off a few more shots, being the fastest of the groups and the creature let out a howl of pain.

"_God damn it! Give me a confirmation on what you're seeing!"_ Sarge yelled.

"Uh, we really can't right now Sarge," Siren replied. She then stopped and watched as the creature dropped down into a hole in the floor.

Goat came up right behind her. "Reaper."

"It's in the sewer." She finished, plugging up her nose to keep the smell out.

"All units, all units!" Reaper called. "Southeast corridor near the med lab."

"_You want me there too, Sarge?" _Griff asked, eagerness in his voice.

"_Negative. Stay with Dr. Grimm."_

"_Yes sir."_

Siren felt another hand on her shoulder, but this time it was Reaper as Goat was looking down the hole. "Are you okay?"

She sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine." She looked over her shoulder at the hall the others would be coming through any second now. "Just what the hell was that?" She asked him.

Reaper shook his head. "I don't know."

She scowled. "If that's the kind of stuff your sister and her little friends up here have been working on, then no wonder you never told me anything about her. I suppose I wouldn't tell you anything about Griff either if it was him up here doing stuff like this."

To be honest, Siren was still mad at him, but she was beginning to think the way she was acting was childish. She had Reaper could argue later, after the mission, but right now, they needed to be working together. He looked at her in surprise, and then smiled as she smiled back at him as Sarge and Destroyer showed up.

Siren knelt down to look into the hole with Sarge and the others when they all had arrived. The smell was rank, and all the others held a similar face as she did: disgusted. A ladder led down into the dark and Portman frowned.

"And I thought 'being in the shit' was a figure of speech."

Sarge rolled his eyes. "Get in the goddamn hole, Portman."

Siren pulled a face and exchanged it with Kid. "You know," She spoke to Sarge as Portman climbed down the ladder. "I have to say that I am not going to enjoy being in there. When we get back, I'm taking claim of the shower first!"

The ones around her smirked at her comment and then watched as she followed Portman down into the Sewer.

"**I can handle things here," **Sam told the other woman that was with her.

"I want to stay." She replied

"Steve is going to be okay. The guys looking for him are the best. Go on, go on. Be with your daughter."

The woman nodded, and then gave Sam an appreciative smile. "Thank you."

Griff waited until the doors closed and moved up beside Sam as she continued to toy with her computer.

"What's going on?" Sam asked herself.

"What's wrong?" Griff asked, watching her for a moment. Then large words popped up on the computer screen.

**NO BLOOD MATCH.**

"Uh-oh," He commented. "That's not good."

Sam nodded. "No, it isn't." She stared at the computer again for a moment and then turned away. "This is crazy." She walked back into the room Carmack was in, and then froze in the door way. "Oh my god."

"What is it?" Griff called.

"Carmack is gone!"

Griff moved in after her. "How can that be! He was just there! Right there. I was staring at him just five seconds ago!"

Sam searched the room but the man was gone. No trace of him was left. "I don't know. This is weird. There's something wrong here. What were the scientists doing up here?"

Griff shook his head, not knowing the answer.

And something told him, that he didn't want to learn it.


	7. Chapter 6

_**I do not own anything from this story. Only Siren and Griff are mine. Unfortunately.**_

_Chapter Six_

_Man Down_

"_Oh yeah, exactly what I want to smell in the morning." Siren commented, hanging onto Goat's shoulder as Sarge, the last one down, finally landed in the sewer water. She glanced around the place, trying to ignore the smell, but she couldn't. She was going to have to load her nose up with air fresheners when they got back home to rid this smell from her memories. _

"_The Tunnel ahead is the main junction."_ Pinky's voice came through to them. _"It leads back under the lab complex." _

"Destroyer, Duke, cover the exit." Sarge ordered and the men nodded in response.

Sarge nodded back, and led the others down the way. Siren quickly gave Destroyer and Duke their two kisses and hurried after the others. They slowly paced themselves through the Sewer, gazing around carefully until Sarge came up upon a white lab coat covered in blood. He yanked it up out of the water and looked at the nametag.

"We got a Dr. Willits." He announced. "Steve Willits." Siren sighed as the man threw the coat back into the water to the side. "Move out." Sarge ordered and they moved again. Siren went to move after him, but paused when Reaper turned back around to glance over his shoulder.

"What is it?" She asked so only he could hear him.

Reaper shook his head. "Nothing. Just thought I heard something." Siren grinned at him halfheartedly.

Goat began to speak after a few more moments of silence. "'Be sober, be vigilant because your adversary, the devil-'"

"'walketh about seeking whom he may devour." Siren finished with him. They gave each other a look and then Portman spoke up.

"That's real comforting, you two." He told them. "That' ain't freaking me out at all." He turned back around forward, and then screamed as he fell into the water.

"Portman!" Reaper cried as all lights turned to where he fell. "What the fuck?" He rushed forward and grabbed for Portman under the water, dragging him back up. He was having a bit of trouble, so Goat bent down to help him as Kid, Siren, and Sarge kept their guns ready just in case.

After some shouts of Portman being heavy, and that he was slipping, Portman finally broke the surface and yelled a - "Shit!"

"Portman, what the hell happened?" Sarge demanded.

"I fell in the damn hole." Portman motioned with his arms as he tried to wipe the sewer water from his face. "Shit."

"Yeah, you're pretty much covered with that," Siren smiled and Portman glared. She gave him another smile. "don't scare me like that, okay? Jeez, our little squad wouldn't be the same without you Portman."

Portman gave a wicked smile. "Are you saying that you would miss me?" He grabbed her shoulder.

She gave him back a wicked smile of her own. "Yeah, a little bit, but I'm sure Griff wouldn't."

"_No I wouldn't," _Griff's voice responded. _"And I can make sure that no one else does."_

Portman immediately pulled his hand back.

"Everybody, on me and watch your goddamn footing." Sarge ordered. "Move."

"Shit," Portman moaned again as they all moved after Sarge again.

They soon came to an intersection, four ways heading off in separate directions.

"Goat, Siren, straight ahead." Sarge ordered.

"Sir." They both responded.

"Portman, your with me. Reaper, take the Kid and go to the right." They all nodded and went the way they were told. Siren and Goat hadn't gone very far when Goat's light started to go out.

"Shit," He mumbled, hitting it. Siren rolled her eyes.

"Hitting it isn't going to help." She was thankful though, that hers was still working.

He glanced at her. "Then you get in the front and lead the way." Siren groaned and past the man that gave her a grin.

Things were silent for a few moments more until Siren couldn't stand it anymore. "So, after this, what are-"

"_Goat, Siren, I think there's something coming up on you." _Reaper's voice came to them. Both whirled around to look, Siren's light being the only source they had.

"Goat," Siren whispered. "Get behind me." She ordered. "Now!" Goat followed her orders, whispering into the headpiece that his light was down. Siren could hear her heart pumping and gripped her gun tightly as they began to slowly move back the way they had coming, searching for what Reaper had seen.

This was not happening. Not happening. It was okay though. All she had to do was keep her cool and everything would be okay.

"We don't see anything," Siren said, looking around the way.

"Don't move," Reaper cried. "I'm on my way."

"Pinky," Siren glanced back at Goat. He sounded scared. She had never heard him sound like that before. "Can you see anything?"

"_No. Nothing." _Pinky replied after a few moments.

Siren froze as she heard it. A deep, breathing sound. It came from the right, by Goat.

"Dr. Willits?" Goat asked.

Siren jumped in front of Goat as the creature roared and began to fire as the flash light blinded the being for a moment. But not too long after the creature grabbed Siren and tossed her into the wall. Her gun strap snapped in half and her weapon flew from her hands as she screamed and landed into the water. Goat screamed as he was bit on the neck by the creature.

"_Goat! Siren!" _Reaper cried as she jumped back up. He cried their names again.

"Damn it!" Siren cried, looking for her gun again, but it was lost in the water. She didn't have time to search for it. Goat was being attacked. She grabbed her combat knife she kept strapped to her leg and jumped on the back of the creature, stabbing it as hard and as fast as she could over and over. The entire time the creature ignored her. It was dark, so she couldn't see anything and her head was pounding with the shouts from Reaper and the others and Goat's screams.

When the creature finally let go of Goat, it rammed back into the wall, jamming Siren up against it. She held on though, her knife still buried in the side of it's neck. It rammed her into the wall again and again, and finally, she had to let go. She slid back into the water and stared up at the creature as it stared down at her. It stood there for a moment, just watching her as her hands searched under the water for her gun.

Why was it just watching her? Why wasn't it attacking her like it had Goat?

She didn't want to find out though as her hands found her gun. She pulled it up and fired at the creature as Reaper and the others showed up and fired at it as well.

"You're dead!" Reaper cried, both of them unloading their gun into the creature. It gave another roar and fell into the water as Siren shakily tried to stand.

She couldn't, and splashed back into the water.

"Man down!" Reaper cried, running over to her, but she pushed him away and pointed at Goat. He immediately saw they hole in his neck, and put pressure on it.

"**Everyone into the Ark now!" **Sarge ordered as he and Reaper rushed into the atrium with Goat held up between them. Kid was helping Siren walk while Portman, Duke, and Destroyer ran closely behind them, dragging a large bag across the ground. Both she and Goat were bleeding badly, and Siren's back burned. She prayed to God that it wasn't broken, and that Goat was still alive.

The people around them screamed and moved out of their way.

"Hunegs," Sarge continued. "Report to the quarantine zone. Evacuate the entire facility. Get everyone to the Ark now."

"What's going on?" The man asked.

"Get to the goddamn Ark!" Sarge yelled.

When they reached the infirmary, they ran through the nanowall, and both Goat and Siren were placed on bed. Siren was alive and moving and talking, but Goat wasn't, so they all gathered around his bed, getting ready to help him and keep him alive.

"What happened?" Sam demanded as she ran forward. Griff immediately ran to Siren, but she ignored him and watched Goat, her eyes wide.

"He was talking about devils," Portman decided to answer.

"Devils?" She asked.

"All his bible shit. Angels. Good and Evil. Devils among us."

"Let's get this vest off him." Reaper ordered, and Destroyer began to rip it off. Duke felt his wrist.

"Got a weak pulse."

"Portman," Reaper ordered. "Get me a line here."

Destroyer put an air mask (I don't know what they're called) over Goat's mouth and began to pump air in. "Come on, man."

"Kid, keep pressure on that wound." Reaper told him. "How's the pulse?"

"I'm losing him," Duke answered.

Tears popped up in Siren's eyes, and she pushed herself off the bed. Griff grabbed her to help her stand and she continued to watch as Sarge paced next to them.

"Sam, get me a shot of adrenaline." Reaper ordered.

Sam grabbed a needle and opened it. The EKG began to flatline.

"We lost the pulse."

"Okay, let's defib."

Siren watched as they worked, more and more tears blurring her vision as the EKG flatlined over and over.

_Why? Why couldn't I save him? I was right there, yet I couldn't do anything! Why? I could have saved him! I should have saved him! How come I couldn't?_

"No," She silently cried as Reaper shut the EKG off. "No, he can't, no!" She rushed forward to Goat's body and grabbed it, ignoring the blood.

_He can't leave me! He's like a brother to me! He can't be gone! He can't be!_

Griff made a cross sign over his body and closed his eyes in silence.

Siren didn't care if the others saw her crying. Goat was gone. He was her best friend, and she was there when it happened. She could have saved him, and she didn't! Why? Why!

The rest of the squad watched her in silence, feeling the pain she was. There was nothing that they could do now. Nothing. Goat was gone. And he wasn't coming back.

"Doctor," Sarge finally turned to Sam. "You are going to tell me just what the fuck is going on up here."

Sam looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"Come here." Sarge pulled her to the large black bag Portman and Duke and dragged in there. "This is what." He yanked back the top of it and Samantha screamed at the creature.

"God!" She grabbed the back of her neck.

"Have you found anything like this on your archeological digs?" Sarge asked.

"No," Sam responded, shaking her head.

"Is there any way this thing came from the outside; from the surface?"

"No. The planet is completely dead."

"It came from somewhere, lady." Portman responded.

"Portman, shut up." Sarge ordered.

"The atmosphere on the surface can't support life." Sam told them all.

"Maybe it doesn't need air," Portman argued. "It could have come from another planet or something."

"What? Like an alien?" Sam mocked him.

"Look at that thing!" Portman screamed, pointing at the creature.

"Portman!" Sarge yelled. "You need to shut the fuck up!"

"That's not what we saw." Siren spoke up. Everyone looked at her and saw that she was now kneeling on the ground, looking at the creature from around Goat's bed. "That's not what we shot at in Genetics."

Sarge looked at Reaper and he nodded in agreement. "It's not the same one."

"You telling me there's more of these fucking things?" Portman asked.

"Where are your surface entry points?" Sarge asked Sam as Griff lifted his sister back up and placed her back on the bed.

"There's a pressure door at the end of the north corridor." She answered.

"Destroyer, Kid, Portman, get there on the double. Get me an update."

"Yes sir," Destroyer responded as Portman hung his head.

"What ever this thing is it cannot get back through the Ark. Mac."

"_Sir!" _The man replied over the radio.

"I want you to arm Pinky with a weapon, with some ST grenades and seal the Ark door."

"There's one other door," Sam announced.

"Where?" Sarge demanded.

"The entrance," Reaper was the one that answered. "To the archeological dig."

"**Are you okay?" **

Siren's eyes opened and she looked up. She was lying on her stomach on the bed, shirtless as Sam was checking out her body. Reaper was kneeling down in front of her talking to her. He and Griff were still with them, the others had left. Reaper was going to catch up to Sarge and Duke in a few moments; he just wanted to make sure that Siren was going to be okay.

She smiled at him. "Never better. Just give me some painkillers and I'm ready to go."

He gave a small smile back to her. "I'm going to leave, but I'll be back, I promise." He told her. "Soon."

She gave him a playful frown. "What am I? 12? I'm not a child. I can handle the next hour without you."

Reaper gave her shoulder a pat and then turned to leave. He looked back at his sister. "Take care of her."

The conversation Sam and Griff previously had before came back to the blond woman's head and she smiled, nodding. "Of course," She told her brother, and then watched as he left. She then turned back to Siren. "There is nothing wrong. Nothing broken, you're just hurt. You'll be all right after some rest."

"Please, I don't need any rest. I'm fine. I can-"

"Lyra," Griff's tone was firm and un-amusing. "Lay there and get some rest. I'm not going to tell you twice."

Siren scowled. When her brother used her real name, she knew that she should do as he said. She didn't feel like arguing and curled up on the bed as Sam covered her with a blanket. She gripped the pillow tightly, doing her best to try and forget The death of her best friend.


	8. Chapter 7

**I do not own anything from this story. Only Siren and Griff are mine. Unfortunately.**

_Chapter Seven_

_Am I…_

Griff sighed to himself when Siren finally fell asleep. He ran a hand over his face trying to calm his heart rate down. He was sad that Goat was dead, but he was glad that it wasn't his sister. He glanced back up at his sister as she peacefully slept. He had seen her back, covered in bruises and welts. And if her back was that bad…

"You care a lot for her." Sam's voice sounded behind him. "Don't worry, she'll be fine."

Griff glanced back at her. She was operating on the…thing that Sarge and the others had brought back with them; a flashlight in one hand and the other held a scalpel as she dug through it's mouth.

"Of course I do," He responded to her. "She's all I have left."

Sam looked up in surprise. "What do you mean? What about your parents? Shit!" She had dropped her flashlight into the thing's mouth. "Can you come here and hold this thing's mouth open?"

Griff complied and answered her question. "Our parents died in a terrorist bombing when we were kids. That's why-"

"You decided to join the Marines." Sam grunted as she pulled the flashlight back out.

Griff pulled a face at the internal substance that came out with the flashlight. "Yeah, that's right. And that's how we met Reaper. He joined us about a year later. And believe it or not, Siren HATED him for almost two years."

Sam paused in her work. "Are you serious?"

Griff nodded. "Dead. Siren was the best in everything until Reaper showed up and started beating her. In scores, grades, records; everything. I don't know what happened that changed her mind, but she did, and Reaper's been with us ever since."

Sam nodded and continued her work, trying to cut open the creatures abdomen. "That, I can understand. What I can't understand is why-" She was cut off by her scalpel snapping in half. "Shit!" She repeated, slamming the part she still held on the table and then looked back at Griff. "I need a Power Bone Saw."

"A Power Bone Saw?" He stared at her in surprise. "I think I love you."

She turned a faint pink. "There's one in the procedure room," Sam told him. "Down the Corridor, on the left, through the nanowall."

Griff glanced at the nanowall and back at Sam. "You just want me to go through the naughty wall again, don't you? Do you like watching it or something?"

"Have fun." She gave him a small wave. Griff smirked.

"Don't leave the room," He told her and slipped through the nanowall.

"Trust me," Sam told herself after she had closed it. "I don't plan on it." She resumed her work on the creature, thoughts of the day running through her mind. She wasn't in silence for too long.

"When John and I met, there was only one thing he couldn't beat me as," Sam jumped at Siren's voice and quickly looked up. The woman sat up on the bed as she pulled her black, sleeveless shirt back on. As it was pulled one though there was something that Sam noticed.

All the bruises and welts were gone.

"And what was that?" Sam asked.

"Lies." the woman stood from the bed and turned to face the other with a small smirk.

Sam raised her eyebrows higher; they were now in danger of disappearing into her hair. "Lies?"

"Yes," Siren's eyes clouded for a moment as she lost herself in memories. "for two years I thought I hated that man, when in truth I was trying my hardest to keep it from everyone, including myself. And the night he asked me, I lied and he believed me. He tried to lie back but I could tell," Siren shook her head. "I was a fool. And maybe I still am but," She glanced at Samantha again. "My feelings are the same. I," She sighed. "I love john even if his feelings for me have changed." Sam opened her mouth to speak but Siren continued.

"When I heard that you and John had the same last name I thought you were married; that had explained why he was so nervous about returning to Olduvai. But when I heard that you were his sister I felt both relieved and mad. Relieved that you were only siblings but mad that he had never told me about you. I knew that his parents had died when he was a child, but I never learned of a sister.

"I then began to wonder what else he hadn't told me over the ten years we've known each other and that made my anger grow worse. But now, I've decided something." Siren glanced back at Sam, this time a large smile on her face. "I don't care any more. Let john keep secretes about his past from me. That's not why I love him. I love Jon for the John I know now, not the John he was." She tilted her head with a worn out look. "That sounded so much better in my head for some reason."

Samantha shook her head. "No, no! Not at all! It was beautiful. Poetic."

Siren flushed. "Well, I was a major in English. Best class throughout all my school years." She scratched the back of her head. "I would like to apologize for my actions. I was rude, foul, and totally unprofessional. I shouldn't have acted that way." Siren held her hand out.

Sam nodded her head. "No, you shouldn't have," She then smiled and took the other woman's hand. "But I accept your apology."

Siren nodded at her. "Good. In that case; I am Lyra Rush. Griffin's twin sister and a Marine Corporal. You can call me Siren, Lyra, Bitch; whatever name you feel best fits me."

The two women laughed together.

"Well Lyra, I'm Samantha Grimm, John's Twin and an archeologist. You may call me Sam, Sammie, or whatever you deem fit."

Siren nodded. "Another set of twins, uh? That explains why John watches me and Griff when we hold our 'twinie' moments." She then glanced at the creature to the left. "This is the creature from the sewer, right?"

Sam nodded. "Yes, I sent-"

"Griff for a Bone Saw; I heard. Why do you want to cut it open?"

"Don't you want to know what it is?" Sam asked her.

"Uh, no, I'd rather not," Siren answered as she glanced at the body bag on the other side of the glass in the middle of the room.

Sam went to apologize but she was cut off when the lights began to buzz, flickering on and off. Siren grabbed her gun and quickly aimed it at the nanowall.

"Griff?" Sam called, walking towards the nanowall. She opened it and both women exited the room before closing it again. There was no one in the halls giving both women an eerie feeling. Especially as the lights in the hall began to flicker as well. Unable to stop themselves, both women ran down the hall as Sam cried Griff's name again.

They turned the corner and Sam let out a scream as she ran into Griff. Siren gave a relieved laugh and glanced around the hall again.

"Whoa," Griff grabbed Sam so she wouldn't fall to the ground. "Jesus, what are you trying to do? Kill me by scaring me?" He gave a sigh to calm his heart rate down. "Don't freak out now. The Power's just shorting out a bit, that's all, he glanced at his sister. "And what are YOU running from?"

"Me? Running?" Siren gave a laugh. "I was just on my way to make sure that you were still alive, that's all."

"Uh-huh," Griff grunted. "And just what are you doing out of bed? I told you to rest."

"Pssh," Siren replied. "I'm fine. I feel like a hundred bucks, man. Maybe even more."

Griff wanted to say something else but he couldn't think of anything so he turned back to Sam as she leaned against the wall. "You okay? Not having a heart attack on me, are you?" When Sam nodded Griff smiled and help up the object in his hand. "Here's your bone saw." She took it from his while giving a smile.

Siren raised an eyebrow at the two of them and began to lead the way back to their previous room.

Her feet were freezing!

When they reached the nanowall though, the light cut off. Sam gasped as the two Marines twirled around, looking out for anything. That's when the snarling sounded. Both flashlights landed on the Rottwieler that was staring as them. Siren was glad that one of the animals was still alive, but she didn't feel like being bit again.

"Sam, Lyra, get back in the lab," Griff ordered.

Neither woman wanted to argue and slowly backed up to the nanowall as Griff backed back down the hall. Siren was ready to fire though if the dog decided to attack her brother.

Sam opened her nanowall and both slipped through. The dog then began to whine, turning and running away. While Griff pulled a confused face Sam and Siren saw the creature behind him and told him to run.

Griff glanced over his shoulder and barely had enough time to dodge the attack. Siren began to fire, hitting the creature as Griff ran towards them. The creature trailed after him though.

"Close it!" He cried as he burst into the room. Sam screamed as she hit the button, her face coming within a inch of the creatures force as it got caught in the nanowall. She fell back and Griff caught her before she hit the floor. The creature's tongue shot out at the two of them but it missed, sliding further into the room. Sam sighed in relief, resting her head on Griff's chest.

Siren watched the creature for a moment as Griff said - "And that's why I don't do naughty walls." She gave a sly grin, grabbed a sharpie off of a nearby table and then drew a mustache on the creature's face.

Both Sam and Griff watched her, laughing in disbelief. "I take it back," The man sat up, still breathing hard. "That's why I don't do the naughty walls."

**All three of them stood around the table as Sam spread the creature's ribs apart.** Siren was fully dressed now and was hanging back on her ear piece while she and Griff watched the woman take the creature apart.

"Have you, uh, seen anything like this…thing before?" Griff asked.

The lights flickered again and Siren grinned. "Yeah Griff she has. She's just decided to lie to us and say she hasn't for entertainment."

The man frowned at his sister. "Shut up."

Sam and Siren shared a laugh but Siren's fell short as she watched the room Sam and Griff weren't looking at. She watched, eyes wide, as the body bag that held Goat's body began to move and Goat stood up. She couldn't speak as the other two did while taking the creature apart. Both joy and fear were running through her, clogging up her voice box. Goat was alive! But how?

Goat was covered in blood and held a frightening look on his face as she stood up. Siren watched as he slowly moved towards the glass, eyes locked with his.

He was alive, right? She moved around the table, slowly watching the man that she had come to love as a second brother over the years.

"Goat?" She called out. Both the others turned round and gasped.

"Sweet peanuts and crackers!" Griff cried. He grabbed Siren's arm and pulled her away from the glass as he pointed his gun at Goat.

The man in question just stood there for a moment and then made a cross sign across his abdomen before running forward and slamming his head against the glass.

Siren tried to pull from Griff to stop Goat as he slammed his head over and over, but he wouldn't let go.

She tried to tear her eyes away but found that she couldn't. They were unable to move until Goat's body stopped moving and fell to the floor. Griff finally let her go and she ran to the glass, both the others followed so they all could look at the, once again, dead man.

She ground her teeth together, refusing to cry again. Why? Why had that happened?

"Goat knew he was turning," Samantha spoke, the twins looked up at her as she turned back to the creature on the table. "This thing didn't butcher Willits," She looked back at the two of them. "It is Willits."

"What?" Griff asked. "How can that be?"

Samantha shook her head. "I, I don't know."

Siren stood up and moved towards the creature that was caught in the nanowall. It's left ear was torn off. "I think that I know." Both the others glanced at her. "Dr. Carmack has decided to show back up."

Samantha gave Siren a confused look until they all came over to get a better look at the ear. "But…how?"

"Just what exactly have you and your scientist buddies been working on up here?" Siren asked Sam. "There has to be something."

"We've been digging up artifacts and bones; that's it."

Siren grinned with a scowl. "Oh, I doubt that. You see," She glared at Samantha. "that's the reason I hate you damn scientists. You always, always meddle in things that are not yours to meddle with. You always step over the line and some horrible, crazy shit like this happens!" She yelled, pointing at the nanowall that held the monster in it. "Your dumbasses are why everyone is, and has, died already!" She then shook her head. "And just think about it, If Goat was turning into one of those things because it bit him, then that means…" She frowned and turned from Samantha to look at Griff.

Her brother held a similar, scared look. Just not of her; but for her. She turned away and looked down at her hands.

"Am I…a human being?"

**(Props to Sephiroth and FF7 Crisis Core in that. Thanks, Sephy, baby! Don't worry! Sienna and you will start soon, I promise! ;) )**

Griff slapped his sister in the back of his head like Gibbs would to his team in the old show NCIS. "Don't talk like that. Of course you are, or you would have turned into one of these guys already, don't you think?"

Samantha nodded her head. "Yes, I have to agree with Griff. You would have changed by now; unless," Samantha warned to another part of the room and the two siblings watched after her for a moment before Griff followed after her leaving Siren to stand there and gaze after them both.

Siren sighed and shook her head. Damn. If only the transports hadn't been late at the beginning. This never would have happened. They would be on leave and waiting to return back to the base.

She slapped a hand to her face.

After this, she was going to be glad to be on Vacation.


	9. Chapter 8

**I do not own anything from this story. Only Siren and Griff are mine. Unfortunately.**

Chapter Eight

What are you protecting

Samantha was doing something to Dr. Carmack, the creature imbedded in the nanowall while Griff kept his attention on the back door just in case. Siren continued to stare at the window with Goat's blood splattered on it; thought traveling through her mind.

_Eric, _She thought Goat's name. _If you were bit just like I was, how am I still the same while your dead? Will I be changing, too? Should I just go ahead and kill myself before I kill anyone?_

The rest of her thoughts were cut short as the door her brother was facing opened and the rest of their squad came in. Sarge carried Mac, Duke carried Destroyer, and Reaper carried Portman. Everyone of them held looks of anger.

Siren jumped to her feet. "Katsuhiko?" She cried as she hurried to take the limp body from Sarge. Mac was Siren's food buddy, eating everything together and watching movies and things, both being close, just not as close as she and Goat had been.

"And Destroyer and Portman." Reaper answered as he and Duke set the two bodies down. Griff felt extremely bad for Duke; he and Destroyer had been together since they were children.

"What happened?" Griff asked.

"More monsters," Kid replied, placing a hand on Siren's shoulder as Sarge took a look at the monster in the nanowall.

Sarge's attention then turned to the bloodied window before Samantha. "What the hell is this," He pointed at the nanowall. "and who's goddamn blood is on that window?"

Sam looked speechless for a moment before answering. "Goat's." Sarge looked confused. "He killed himself."

"What do you mean, he killed himself? He was already dead."

"It's true," Siren sounded mad again as she stood up. "It's Goat's. He was changing into one of these bastards," She motioned at the creature in the nanowall. "and he…" She turned away, not able to finish her sentence.

Reaper watched Siren for a moment as he announced - "We found two more scientists at the dig," He took the dog tags off of Portman, Destroyer, and Mac before standing next to Siren. "Thurman and a balding guy with glasses."

"Dr. Clay." Sam responded, walking over to Portman and checking his neck. "Did you check their necks? Were there open wounds on their necks?" She asked her brother.

"We were conducting a firefight, not an autopsy." Reaper replied.

"Then I suppose, we're in trouble when they start moving again." Siren mumbled. Reaper opened his mouth to respond but Sarge beat him to it.

"We came up here to find six Scientists. Four are known dead…and Dr. Willits is probably KIA somewhere down in that sewer. The only one missing is Dr. Carmack. Has Dr. Carmack showed up yet?"

Griff smirked. "Oh yeah, he's here." His sister lifted her finger and pointed at the creature in the nanowall as Samantha told them to look at it's left ear. Sarge complied.

"Son of a bitch," He groaned.

"I think this other one is Steve Willits. I'm going to run the DNA check it against his man Records."

"What are you people working on up here?" Sarge demanded.

"We're analyzing bones, artifacts…we're not doing anything like this." She told him.

"Then what the fuck is that?" Sarge yelled as he pointed at Dr. Carmack.

"It must be a genetic mutation, something environmental or viral. I don't know." She shook her head. "It may even be reversible."

"It's irreversible." Sarge told her.

Sam shook her head again. "Not necessarily."

Siren watched the look on Sarge's face. He was super pissed off. "Dr. Carmack's condition…is irreversible." He took his handgun out and blasted the creature's brains out as Sam scream 'No!'. "Because Dr. Carmack's condition is that. He's dead." Sam stared at him in shock as he turned to the rest of his men. "Kid, you, Duke, and Griff…get back to the dig and you make sure that those other dead scientists…are really dead."

"Yes sir," Griff replied and turned to follow Duke and Kid out of the room.

"Be careful," Siren called after her brother.

He turned and smiled at her. "Always am." The door closed behind him.

"Are you okay?"

It took Siren a moment to realize that both Sarge and Reaper were waiting on her answer. "Yeah," She nodded. "I'm fine."

She could tell that Reaper wanted to talk to her more but Sarge started talking to his sister again.

"I have lost four soldiers," He slowly paced towards her. "What are you people experimenting with up here?" Sam stayed silent, uncertain of what to say. "I'm not going to ask you again."

"I told you, it's an archeological research center," Sarge continued to give her that 'look'. "Do you think I'm lying to you? Is that what you're saying?" Sarge's eye twitched. "You think I'm hiding something?"

"Honey," Siren placed a hand on her hip as the other woman looked back at her. "Scientists always, ALWAYS, hide something."

"What were you downloading?" Reaper asked his terrified sister. "What were you sent to protect?"

Sam looked helpless now. "The research data!"

Reaper took another step towards her. "Research into what?"

Siren groaned as Sam set up the computer with the downloaded files. There was going to be something bad on it, she knew it. The Scientists were messing with something that they shouldn't have been. They always did.

As the four of them watched the video, each held their own look. Sarge-pissed, Reaper-blank, Sam-surprise, Siren-horror.

"He reconstructed chromosome mutation on a human subject," Reaper commented on Dr. Carmack.

"We were never going to do human studies." Sam told Sarge.

Siren bark a cold laugh. "Well, what do you call this then?"

Reaper nodded and sighed. "Genesis, Chapter 1."

They continued to watch as Curtis Stahl mutated while being lowered into the holding cell hat Goat, Portman, and Siren had found earlier. Sam moved to Reaper's other side as took up one of the clear vials from the table.

"Chromosome 24," She glanced at her brother.

"Oh, my God." Reaper looked back at the screen.

Unable to to take the screaming anymore as Curtis transformed, Siren turned the screen off before clutching the side of her neck where she had been bitten. Would she be changing into that?" If so, why was it taking so long when it took only Curtis a few moments?

"this is what you're here to protect." Reaper told his sister as he moved from the desk.

"It doesn't make any sense." Sam replied.

"You trusted them. They lied to you. They used you, Sam." Reaper explained to his sister.

"If he perfected xenogenesis-"

"What is wrong with you?" Siren interrupted and all sets of eyes turned to her. She pointed at the two creatures in the room with them. "You call that perfection? That is NOT perfection! Haven't you seen what the hell happened in Resident Evil and Aliens? Everyone died because of stupid ass tests concerning injections in Resident Evil and the Aliens killed just about every-fucking-body! Don't you get the point of the movies? They're telling you NOT-TO-DO-DUMB-ASS-SHIT-LIKE-THIS!"

Sam looked away, ashamed.

"This shit ends here." Reaper decided, gathering the jump drives together.

"What are you doing?" Sarge asked.

"We need to destroy these discs."

"That's UAC property."

"Fuck UAC. We take this back, they'll just-"

Sarge cut Reaper off by grabbing his hand. "We take the data back."

"Sarge," Reaper tried to argue as Siren's face broke out into another look of horror. "Do you not see what's going on here?"

"I didn't see shit," Sarge replied. "And I ain't paid to see shit. I have my orders and so do you." Reaper turned from Sarge as he took the jump drives. "Is this everything?" He asked Sam. She didn't answer. "I said, is this everything?"

"I, uh, have three more to download." She finally answered.

"Then do it." He ordered her.

Siren glared at Sarge. "With all due respect Sir," She turned and began to walk out of the room. "But fuck you and this entire operation. I refuse to be part of bringing that shit back to UAC. I'm grabbing my brother and the two of us are out of here."

The door closed behind the scared woman as she continued down the hall. She only made it around the next hall before she stopped, leaned against the wall, and slid to the ground.

She wanted to believe her brother's words, that she would be fine, but she couldn't help the thoughts traveling through her mind. She believed that she didn't have much time left.

Damn.

Why had the transporters been late?

"Lyra?"

Siren glanced up at the sound of Reaper's voice and saw him standing over her. She gave him the best grin she could. "What's up?"

He grinned back. "You okay?"

Her grin faltered as was replaced by an angry look. "Oh yeah, I'm just fine John. Completely fine."

Reaper sighed and kneeled down in front of her. "Look, there's nothing for you to be worried about. We'll be out of here soon."

"That's the whole point John! What if I can't leave? I was bit, remember? What if I turn into one of those…things and you'll have to…have to…" Siren couldn't finish.

Reaper saw the tears start to swell up in her eyes and his eyes widened. He felt his heart tear itself to pieces at the very thought of her not being there with him anymore and quickly shook it from his mind. That would not be bearable for him. He would never be able to accept it.

He set his gun aside for the moment and grabbed Siren's shoulder. "Don't say that. Don't even think that, you understand? Nothing is going to happen to you. You're fine. You'll be fine. This is almost over, Lyra, I promise. And after we leave, I'll take you on a long vacation. Just the two of us. What do you say?"

Siren smiled and lifted her head. "I'd like that. A lot." She brushed her tears away. "But I get to choose where, deal?"

Reaper grinned. "Not a problem. Anywhere you want."

Siren rested her head to Reaper's chest and sighed. "I'm sorry John, for acting the way I have been since we arrived. I shouldn't have and I should have known better."

Reaper smiled and hugged her tightly. He was glad that she wasn't mad at him anymore and the closer she was, the warmer he felt and the louder he could hear his heart beat.

He was in love with Siren. Had been for years, but since that night at the camp, he had never said anything about his feelings to her again. In truth, if Siren hadn't been going to Olduvai with the others, Reaper doubted that he would have gone in the first place. But he hadn't wanted her to get hurt so he went.

That was one thing that he would NOT fail at again.

"In truth, It's been me that's been lying to you this whole time, so you are the one who should be mad, John." Siren continued.

Reaper looked down at her in confusion. "What?"

"In truth, I lied to you that night at the camp." She pulled back and looked up in the man's face with a smile. "I lied to you when I said that I didn't love you, because in truth, I really do. I do love you John, and I always have."


	10. Chapter 9

**I do not own anything from this story. Only Siren and Griff are mine. Unfortunately.**

Chapter Nine

Go to Hell

Siren's words rung through Reaper's head as his eyes widened. She loved him. She always had. Reaper thought that he was dreaming, but that couldn't be. He searched her eyes to see if this was just one of her jokes; to find if she truly meant it before he smiled.

He smiled.

Without saying a word, Reaper grabbed Siren's face and pulled her lips to his. He felt his head swarm with the smell and taste of the woman he had adored for so long. To finally kiss her…taste her…hold her like he had wanted too, it was the most breathtaking crime ever. Her lips tasted of cherries mixed with sweat. He loved it and never wanted to pull away.

When Reaper's lips touched hers, Siren froze in surprise. But for only a moment. She attacked him. Hungrily. To be truthful, she had never kissed a man before. Never. She had never even been on a date. And she was in her twenties. Was that strange? It didn't matter to her now.

"_What the hell?"_

Siren and Reaper both jumped and broke apart as Griff's enraged voice splattered through their ears. They then looked at each other in embarrassment. They forgot that they had their earphones in.

"_Griff, shush!" _Samantha's voice then sounded. _"Let it roll out!"_

"_What do you mean 'Let it roll out'? That's my sister he's-wait. How did you get a headphone?"_

"_Portman." _Her simple answer came.

"_Ahh." _Griff cleared his throat. _"Reaper, you know where to keep your hands. Out."_

Siren shook her head and stood up. Reaper followed her. "There goes that whole moment," She laughed. "C'mon, let's go back before anything else happens."

"Are you going to be okay?" Reaper asked, still concerned.

She smiled at him and held his hand as they walked down the hall. "I'll be fine now."

Reaper and Siren had just reached Sarge and Samantha again when Kid's voice came to them.

"_Sarge? We got a problem. One dead scientist is missing."_

"Great," Siren sighed. "On another troll hunt." She turned and followed Sarge out the door as Reaper turned to his sister.

"Pinky, are you there? Pinky." Sarge called. Siren heard the sawing sounds when the man responded.

"_Sarge? Something is cutting through the ark door."_

The trio headed down the dark hall, trying as fast as they could to get to the Ark door without being attacked. Siren knew her brother and the two with him were doing the same thing.

"You have a visual?" Sarge asked.

"_Oh, I got a visual all right."_

"Don't let it get to the Ark!"

The female computer voice began the countdown.

"_Five."_

"Pinky, use the grenade you idiot!" Siren shouted as the three of them ran down the hall.

"_Four."_

"Use the goddamn grenade!" Sarge shouted after her.

"_Three."_

"Throw it!"

"_Two."_

They were joined by Duke, Kid, and Griff in the Atrium before they all took down the set of stairs towards the Ark.

"_One."_

The Ark door held a large shape, like a Pentagon, cu into the middle of it.

"Damnit." Siren cursed. The monster got through. All those people on the other side would be dead now. What were they going to do.

"Pinky's gone. That fucker ran." Sarge cursed.

"Shit," Griff commented as Duke said - "The thing got through."

That was when the lights flickered again and everyone of them pointed their guns at the ceiling.

"What the hell is that?" Duke cried as they all whipped around.

"_System reboot," _The computer announced. _"Time required to begin renewed operation: 5 minutes."_ The lights came back on.

"Quarantine Cordon is breached." Sarge spoke. This mission id no longer containment. Get all the weapons and ammo you can. We're going through. Move!"

Siren and Griff gathered weapons; Siren taking Goat's and Griff taking Mac's.

Siren watched after Reaper as he went to go get his sister. Their little transmission on the hall made her smile as it replayed through her head, and she was disappointed in herself that she hadn't admitted to Reaper that she loved him sooner.

As she stood up, Sarge motioned them all towards him. "We uphold quarantine." Sarge ordered them. Nothing gets to the elevator back on earth. We can't let them get to the surface. If it breathes, kill it."

"_Five." _The computer began to count down again.

"Kill it? What if they're still normal?" Siren asked. "We just can't kill them."

"_Four."_

"You have your orders." Sarge told her.

"_Three."_

"I can't just-"

"_Two."_

"YOU HAVE YOUR ORDERS!" Sarge yelled.

"_One."_

The man was covered in that gooey substance again and disappeared like they had hours before.

"Fuck you!" Siren yelled after him before following.

There were bodies all over the place, followed by gallons of blood. The Ark travel didn't make her sick again, but this sure did; and so did the voice that traveled through the Facility.

"_This is Corporal Dean Portman with RRTS 6 Special Ops on Olduvai, 0310 hours. We have encountered hostile activity. Require immediate RRTS reinforcements."_

"Yeah, no shit." Both Kid and Griff voiced then gave each other a smirk.

"We got 58 minutes before the auto lockdown is lifted." Duke announced as he played with the computer.

"Reset it for another six hours." Sarge ordered.

"I can't. It's been disabled. Same as the topside commlink."

"They're disabling computers now?" Kid asked.

"Yeah, they're rocket scientists, remember?" Duke replied.

Siren gave her brother a glance but he was busy looking interested with his shoes. She shrugged. If her brother wasn't going to announce that he could hack into the computer and reset it himself, then she surely wasn't going to.

Sarge lifted his gun and started shooting the strewn out people on the floor in the head. The others followed suit in the halls until they split up. Duke and Siren went one way, Sarge, Griff, and Kid went the other.

Siren didn't want to shoot the safe and okay humans and was thankful that she and Duke had not run into any. Yet.

**Griff felt his mouth drop open at the sight on the multiple beings that used to be humans and they chowed down on some other poor man's body. **When their attention turned to the three men staring at this they growled and charged just to be fired upon.

"_Sarge, what's your position?" _Reaper's voice rang in Griff's ear. Sarge dropped Destroyers weapon and grabbed his own. "_Sarge, Sarge, come in. Do you copy?"_

Sarge shot another being in the head. "Loud and clear." He responded as if he were walking through a park.

"_Look, do not kill everybody. I repeat, do not kill everybody." _Griff watched as a man, shaking and scared, rose up and reached towards Sarge as he begged for help. _"They're not all infected. Do you copy?"_

"Help me," The man begged.

"Copy that." Sarge replied before shooting the man in the head. Griff and Kid both swallowed as Sarge turned to face them. "Clear the rest of this sector and meet back at the Ark chamber." He ordered them before walking away.

Griff waited a moment before giving Kid a pat on he back and carrying out their orders.

**Duke and Siren came to another large group of corpses. **

"These poor people." She whispered, hanging her head as they began to fire.

"Jesus Christ, what the hell are-" Some one cried out.

"Who the hell's in there?" Duke yelled.

Pinky's head popped out of the pile of dead bodies, squinting against the flashlights. "Well, don't just stand there, you dumb son of a bitch. Help me up."

Siren shook her head. "I got a better idea." She lifted her gun up again.

"Don't shoot me!" Pinky should have been pissing himself by now. Too bad he couldn't. Siren was sure that it would have been funny to watch.

"Why not?" She growled. "It's your fault that the damn creature got through and killed all those people!"

"No it's not! I-"

"If you had just used the grenade like we had told you too, none of this would have happened!" Duke decided to join in.

"But then I would have died!"

Siren rolled her eyes. "Better just one person than over 500." She told him. She shouldered her gun and turned her back on him. "Help him, Duke. Or drag him behind us, whichever you see best. We'll let Sarge handle him." She then stalked off, leading the way back to the Ark Chamber.

"-By any means…necessary." Siren heard Sarge tell Reaper. She smiled, glad that he and his sister were okay as Duke and Pinky followed her into the room.

"Guess who we found hiding in a pile of dead bodies." Siren announced their arrival.

"This little chickenshit." Duke said.

"Am I glad to see you guys," The man spoke. "that thing cut right through the door." Samantha walked towards him and began checking his neck for wounds. "I tried to use the grenade but it came at me too fast. It followed me through the Ark and started to kill everybody. It was horrible."

"So, it came at you too fast to use a grenade, but slaw enough for you to set up the Ark again and wait five seconds to get through? Am I the only one seeing a problem here?" Siren demanded. Pinky glared at her as Sam moved away from him.

"there's no wound on his neck. He's clean." Sam declared.

Sarge glared at her. "I say who's clean," He cocked his gun. "And who's not."

"I mean, it wasn't my fault," Pinky would, without a doubt, be pissing his pants right now if he could. "Hey, I'm not a soldier. You shouldn't have left me there."

Sarge pulled his gun up an aimed at Pinky. Siren narrowed her eyes and placed herself in front of the wheel-chaired man. "I don't think so Sarge," She stated.

"Move, Siren." The man ordered her, anger clear on his voice even more now.

"I can't just let you shoot someone who doesn't need to be. This is taking it a little bit extreme Sarge. Don't you think that enough people have died already today?"

"I said move out of my way, Soldier!"

"No."

_**BANG!**_

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise; even Sarge. Siren glanced down at her stomach where she felt Sarge's bullet penetrate before she fell to the floor, a hand over it. She was breathing in shock. Her Sergeant had just shot her. Shot her. Because she refused to let him kill another human person.

"Oh my god!" Duke cried out, kneeling next to her.

"Lyra! Are you all right?" Reaper was instantly on her other side.

"Y-yeah," She managed to say, shock still clear across her face. "I think so."

Reaper pulled her hand away, looking for the wound, but he couldn't find one. He found a little blood and a bullet hole in her shirt, but no wound was there.

He looked up at his sister, and she nodded.

Siren had been bitten and injected with C-24. She was now just like Lucy.

"You shot me," Siren looked up at Sarge who, again, held a look of anger. She looked like she wanted to say something else, but she turned to her own angry face. "You unimaginable bastard!" She tried to jump at Sarge but Reaper held her back as Duke stood, ready to help if she got to her feet. "You'd better hope that one of those monsters kill you before I get you alone!"

Sarge went o reply but-

"Sarge," Kid's voice brought everyone's attention from the healed wound in Siren's stomach. Siren's glare was still stuck on Sarge though, as was Reaper's. Griff wondered why his sister was on the floor but would ask later. "There's a storeroom to the South," Kid was breathless. "It's got, like, 20 people holed up inside of it. We gotta do something."

Sarge stared at them in slight surprise. "Your orders were to clear that sector. Its it cleared?"

"No, we told them to stay put." Kid told him.

"There's nothing wrong with them," Griff continued.

"Yeah. They're just scared shitless."

"We kill them all." Sarge told them. Everyone looked at the man in disbelief. "Let God sort them out."

Kid shook his head. "This is wrong. I think-"

"Son, you don't' think!" Sarge told him. "That's an order. We're in the field, Soldier."

"Sarge, if nothing's found them-" Reaper began as he helped Siren to his feet.

"You will obey the direct order of your commanding officer."

Kid shook his head again. "No."

Sarge began to grind his teeth. "Now."

"Go to hell." Kid said his final words. Sarge lifted his gun again and fired, blowing a hole through Kid's throat.


	11. Chapter 10

**I do not own anything from this story. Only Siren and Griff are mine. Unfortunately.**

Chapter Ten

Boom

"No!" Everyone but Duke yelled. Duke cried "Holy Shit!" As everyone but Sarge and Pinky gathered around the young man. Reaper tried to stop the bleeding but it didn't work.

Pinky didn't know what to think.

"Mutinous insurrection is punishable…by death." Sarge announced.

"It was his first mission!" Reaper cried in rage.

"And it's not gonna be my last. I need soldiers. I don't need anybody else but soldiers!"

Griff grabbed Samantha and pulled her behind him as his sister glared at the man before them all.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Siren demanded. "First me, now the Kid? What is this? 'Shoot your team day'? Jesus, you're turning into a damn lunatic! I-"

"You shot my sister?" Griff voice was cold and harsh as his narrowed eyes glared at Sarge. Siren glared at her brother, but backed away from him as he charged at Sarge. Duke grabbed him and held him back but his voice and face was enraged. "I'm going to-" He then began to curse in some other language that no one but his sister could understand. It was a language what they had made up as children and only they knew what each other was saying. And what he planned on doing to Sarge made Siren gasp and giggle.

Siren's arm was then grabbed and she was pulled behind Reaper as he decided to have a staring contest with Sarge. Until-

"Drop the weapons." Pinky ordered, pointing the handgun that Mac had given him at the two of them. "I mean it. I have no intention of being killed by a mad man. Drop the weapons." Sarge opened his mouth to say something but his face changed to surprise as he stared past Pinky. The gun lowered. "Ah, there's something behind me, isn't there?"

The creature grabbed him by his face and the Marines' guns went off. As the monster swung the wheelchair around and Reaper got hit with it and flew into a wall before the creature dragged the screaming Pinky around the corner.

"John!" Siren instantly went to him. "Are you all right?"

He nodded and stood to follow after Sarge. Siren wanted to but she didn't have enough time at the moment to worry about Reaper. Griff and Duke were taking care of Samantha, taking her through another nanowall. Siren, Reaper, and Sarge were now firing at a horde of crazy attackers coming at them.

"Withdraw!" Sarge ordered. "Withdraw behind the nanowall." They began to back up.

"Move!" Duke ordered as he and Griff tried to give them some cover.

"I can't see! I can't see!" Reaper shouted as he backed up, refusing to take his eyes off the ones trying to attack them.

Everyone was now behind the nanowall and Sarge closed the wall, but it wasn't working. Things could still pass through.

"Fuck! The wall's not closing!" Reaper yelled as they all continued to fire.

Griff heard Samantha start to scream and he whipped around in time to see Duke get dragged through the floor grate. Everyone turned to see and that's when Sarge was grabbed and his feet were yanked out from underneath him. He grabbed the side of the wall and looked up at Reaper.

"I'm not supposed to die." He was dragged out of the room.

Reaper continued to shoot as Siren reloaded and Griff tried to calm Sam down. That was when the nanowall decided to work and one of his bullets rebounded into his abdomen. He turned and grabbed his sister's hand and the other set of twins followed him down the hall.

"**How long before they get through?" **Sam asked as the three Marines piled stuff in front of the door.

Reaper turned around and Siren looked him over. He looked horrible. "Not long."

"You've been hit." Sam said. Siren watched the blood as it poured down. "Oh, John."

Siren immediately helped Reaper sit against the wall and put her hand across the wound. Griff handed her a towel and she replaced her hand with that. Sam began to go through some small, black case that she hand brought with her.

"Listen to me. All three of you." Siren bit her lip. Reaper was so cold. Shivering. "When those things come through, use this ST grenade." He held it out to his sister but she ignored it as she got ready to inject him with a needle.

"What's that?" He looked at the needle in her hand.

"It's C-24. It's from Carmack's lab."

"No," He jerked his arm away.

"It could save you."

"No way."

"C'mon Reaper," Griff looked at his friend, trying to lighten the situation. "Be a man."

"Forget it."

"You're bleeding, John. You're going to die." Siren told him. "How stupid are you going to feel if it works and saves you, huh?"

"No way," Reaper repeated, slowly shaking his head and breathing hard. "I've done some bad things."

Siren would have slapped him in the back of his head if he wasn't dying. "And what, I haven't? I've done exactly what you have, haven't I? And look at me! I had it injected into me through a bite, right? I'm fine and you will be too." She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Just think about it, this time next week we'll be on that vacation your promised me, remember?"

Reaper still looked doubtful so Sam added- "I know you."

Reaper shook his head. "You don't know me. You don't know."

"But I do, John." Siren told him. "I do, and I know you'll be fine." She grabbed the needle and injected the C-24 into his arm. "You'll be fine." They all watched as he fell to the side and Griff caught him before setting him down safely.

"Come on, we have to make it to the elevator." Griff said.

"What?" Siren looked at him in surprise. "We can't just leave him here!"

"We have to get out of here, Lyra!" Samantha told her. "Besides, John will be right behind us."

"I can't just leave him here!" She cried.

Her brother grabbed her arm and began to drag her from the room. "You have to 'cause I'm not leaving you here."

Sam followed them and Siren glanced back at the door. _You'd better hurry, John._

"Just how far is this damn elevator?" Siren groaned.

"Not that much farther." Sam answered her.

"Stop whining." Griff ordered.

"Well, I really can't when we're constantly being attacked by…whatever the hell these things are and I only have half a clip of ammo left." Growling sounded and Siren fired at the pack of creatures coming at them. She then threw her gun at the last one standing, knocking its head off. "Now, nothing."

"Same here," Griff admitted, dropping his own gun.

Siren crouched down and held her head in her hands. "What do we do?"

"We get the hell out of here, that's what!" Samantha sounded relieved as she ran around the corner. Siren jumped up as Griff yelled, telling her to stop. They turned the corner. Sam was facing them, three feet away from the elevator with a large smile. "See, I told you not that much farther. The countdown's almost over. Let's get ready to leave."

Siren sighed in relief but then glanced over her shoulder before back at the two others. "I have to go back. I have to grab John."

Griff shook his head. "No."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not letting my sister go back to get anyone without a gun. Neither of us has one so I'm not letting you. The elevators right here, so let's get on wait for it to work, and let's get out of here. If John shows up before then, we're good. If not," He saw his sister look at the floor. He sighed. "If not, we'll get help and come back for him, okay?"

Siren looked up at her brother. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. When we find John ok, I don't want him to whine at me for not coming back for him. I'd never hear the end of it."

"You'll not have to worry about that for much longer." A voice from behind them stated.

Everyone turned from the elevator and saw Sarge with that BFG still in his hands.

"Sarge!" The two Marines cried, pushing Sam behind them.

"I see you have the elevator waiting for me. Good job men." Siren and her brother watched as Sarge's eyes began to grow large red lines. "Lady. Let's go."

Griff shook his head. "Sorry Sarge; Can't do that."

Sarge narrowed his eyes. "Why not? Let's get out onto the surface and-

"Fuck you, Sarge!" Griff yelled as he reached for his knife and pushed Sam out of the way. "You shot my sister! If you want to get to the surface, you'll have to kill me because I'm not letting you walk out of here alive."

Sarge glanced at the two Marines and then shrugged. "So be it."

BOOM!

Siren only had a few moments to think. She pushed Griff out of the way of the BFG blast.

"NO! SIREN!" Griff screamed.

Siren gave him a quick smiled before turning to look back at the blue blast as it came closer to her.


	12. Chapter 11

**I do not own anything from this story. Only Siren and Griff are mine. Unfortunately.**

**Thank you to hellsmile89, HooliganLynn, Powergirl24, and summerlover1 for reviewing to my story. I really appreciate that you guys enjoyed it so much and I hope that you read some of my others! This final chapter is for you :)**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Bye-Bye**

_Boom!_

"_No! Siren!" _There was some grunting and yells. _"You killed my sister!" _Griff's voice screamed into Reaper's ear before the transmission failed.

"No! Lyra! No!" Reaper cried.

After keeping his feelings for that woman inside for so long, after finally admitting that he loved her, he would lose her now? No. No way. It couldn't be true. Reaper refused to believe it. He refused to even think that was possible. The transmission just went out so he didn't know for sure what had just happened. But what he did know though, was that Sarge had just tried to kill his sister, his best friend, and the woman he loved.

He stared at the enraged man that stared back for a moment before continuing on. He needed to get to the others…and fast.

Reaper peered around a corner before shoot a man's hand, making the axe he was holding fall into his head and then shot him again and pushing him over with the tip of his gun. Reaper continued to move down the halls and kill his attackers; even the one that held the chainsaw. He told himself over and over again that the others would be okay.

That Siren would be ok.

He walked through a set of doors into another office and called the names of the 3 he was looking for. A flashlight came rolling between his feet across the floor and he whipped around to face the creature that had once been Pinky.

It lunged at him, growling, but he backed up dodging it until it rammed into him and knocked him into the wall. It seemed as though he were in a daze for a moment, until he heard his sister and Siren call his name. He came back too in time for the creature to grab his leg and start chewing. With a grunt, he reached out for a small metal pole that was close to him and shoved it in the creatures mouth so it couldn't bite him anymore.

Reaper got away as the creature tried to force the pole from his mouth and picked up a chainsaw,

(only God knows how it got there, lol)

Since his gun was slung from his hands.

The creature then bit down, hard, and forced the pole through the top of it's head. Reaper only had a moment to stare at the creature in surprise before it attacked him again. In the end he got his gun back and defeated the creature and left the room calling the names of his companions again.

There were yellow, flashing lights around the ceiling before he reached the elevator. It was still on lockdown. With a little less than two minutes left. He looked around the room at the dead bodies and the large hole in the wall that Sarge had created before with that BFG gun of his. Fear traveled through him. Siren hadn't been hit with that, had she?

He gripped his gun and instantly continued down the hall, ready for any kind of attack until he spotted two figures laying on the floor.

Griff and Sam. Both were bleeding and lying there. Griff looked as if he had a broken leg and was beaten nearly to death. He kneeled down instantly and shook them gently, his eyes still looking for the third figure of the group.

"Sam. Griff."

"You're alive." Sam weakly mumbled and Griff looked up at the man.

"Shh. Don't talk. You're safe now. Let's get you to the elevator. Where's Lyra?" He had to ask sooner or later.

Griff winced. "John," He said silently, hanging his head. "Lyra's- she's- Sarge shot her with that gun of his. I don't think-"

Reaper felt his throat tighten. It couldn't be. She had to be okay. He quickly searched around to look for her, but found nothing. It couldn't be true. It couldn't.

"Last man standing, Reaper." That voice instantly made Reaper narrow his eyes in anger. He looked over his shoulder and glared at the man standing there with the BFG gun. Sarge looked at Sam and Griff. "I think they need medical attention." Reaper saw the hole in Sarge's neck.

"Can the two of you get to the elevator?" Reaper asked.

"I'm not sure. With Griff's leg broken-" Sam began.

"I'll get her there, don't worry Reaper." Griff cut her off. "Even if I have to crawl."

"Thank you." Reaper told the man and then stood up to face Sarge as the two began to long, yet short, journey to the elevator. Reaper ground his teeth. He needed to know the answer, but he didn't want to believe it, so he started with something else. "Where are the survivors that Kid and Griff found?"

Sarge shook his head. "I took care of that problem. Quarantine's almost over. Power should be back on any minute."

"You killed the Kid." Reaper told him.

"We're all killers, Reaper." Sarge replied.

"It's what they pay us for."

"Do they pay you to shoot your comrades?"

"If they refuse to do what I say, yes."

"Is that why you killed Lyra!" Reaper shouted. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted answers. "Why, Sarge?"

"_Quarantine complete. Elevators back online." _The female voice announced.

Reaper then heard the ripping and looked at Sarge's left hand. His glove had ripped at the knuckles. Sarge looked down at them in surprise and then back up at Reaper.

"It's finished." He claimed. "What do you say we go outside and get some fresh air?" He took a step forward but froze when Reaper held up his gun. Sarge smirked. "Are you gonna shoot me?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about it." Reaper admitted.

"What you got left?"

"Half a clip. You?"

Sarge looked down at the BFG. "I've got…one round." He didn't wait one second before firing it but Reaper dodged and began to fire back.

Sarge disappeared and Reaper carefully followed him into the ark chamber. As he paced into the room slowly Sarge was still nowhere to be seen. Until he saw him run across the top floor. He fired but missed, leaving Sarge to disappear again. Reaper kept his gun pointed towards the top, searching for the man.

But he knew where Sarge was. He wasn't stupid. He was gone the moment Sarge swung the crate at him and while the man looked for him Reaper stepped into view from behind a pillar and let loose some bullets. He blasted the crate Sarge held and it knocked him off his feet. Reaper dashed forward to finish his Job but Sarge was already gone again.

Reaper began to search for him until glass shattered to his left and Sarge shoved him forward.

"Semper Fi, Motherfucker." Sarge growled, stepping towards the man with the gun. "Faithful to the Corps, John." Sarge unhooked his utility belt and let it drop to the floor.

Reaper fired his final round into the ceiling before doing the same. Besides, Reaper would rather pull Sarge apart with his hands than kill him with a gun.

As blows were exchanged, each hitting the other as much as they were, Sarge grabbed Reaper and flung him up onto the top floor before following him up. Reaper rolled out of Sarge's attacks and wrapped part of a metal bar sticking off of the hand railing around the other man's hand. Reaper stood and struggled to pull Sarge's left arm over the top, very top, of the railing.

Sarge struggled against him and in the end had to bend the bar and stand up, throwing Reaper at the ceiling. As Reaper landed again he rolled and turned to face Sarge as he regained his balance. Sarge was wrapping the bar around his left hand as he stood on the top floor, staring down at Reaper.

Reaper spit the blood out of his mouth and Sarge jumped at him. The now metal fist his Reaper in the face and knocked him back. Sarge grabbed the man and pulled him back to his feet before punching him again and forcing him to slam against anther wall.

As the fight continued Reaper felt his anger start to take control. Not only because of the beating that he was taking, but because of Siren. She wasn't there. She would have shown up by now if she was still alive. But she was nowhere to be seen. Siren was-

Reaper's thoughts were broken as the metal bar Sarge now wore stabbed through his right hand.

The two men struggled against each other. Sarge trying to stab Reaper with the bar and Reaper trying to stop it.

That was when Sarge began to transform. Pointed ears, strange eyes, and razor teeth now appeared.

The computer behind him began to buzz and 'Standby' was backwards on the screen. The Ark was ready.

Reaper bent the bar again and wrapped it around his hand and went to press the button to make the Ark start but Sarge pulled him away before he could.

As the two men continued to struggle with the other Lyra 'Siren' Rush stumbled into the room, the burns that she had received from Sarge's gun continuing to disappear. She glared at the man that had attacked her and limped towards the screen Reaper had tried to set up.

She knew what to do.

"John!" She called as the screen now read. 'Ark Activated'.

The man both looked at her in surprise and then at the liquid that would take them to Olduvai.

Sarge struggled to get away but he was caught between Reaper and the Ark transport.

At the end of the countdown Sarge glared at Siren. She raised her hand with a smile. "Bye-Bye!" She grinned.

Sarge was pulled to the other side on Mars and Reaper picked up a Grenade.

"Like the Kid said," He pressed the button. "Got to hell."

Siren fell to her knees before falling on her butt. She leaned against the wall, breathing hard. Reaper watched her for a moment before sitting in front of her. Siren watched him in silence until he pulled her into a death-grip hug. She smiled and hugged him back.

"Griff said you were dead," Reaper told her. "What happened?"

"I almost was dead. If I hadn't turned away the time that I had I would have been dead." She grinned. "But the burns and wounds that I received from that gun has healed so I'm good. Though my head is killing me."

Reaper gave a small laugh of relief as he began to kiss Siren. All over her face. She giggled and held him back. "I thought that I had lost you." He told her between his kisses.

Siren giggled as the man pressed his forehead against hers and stared into her eyes. "I know," She nodded. "I thought that I wouldn't get to see you again, either." She shook her head. "I'm glad that you're okay now."

Reaper smirked. "As I am about you." He took a deep breath. "Griff and Sam are waiting for us at the elevator." Reaper stood up and held out a hand to help her up. "Lets go home."

Siren grinned and took his hand. "Home. That sounds very," She stood on her tiptoes and gently pulled Reaper's head down. "Nice." She kissed him as they both stood there, thoughts of their future together clear in both their minds.

**Okay guys, that's the end! I have a question. Would you guys rather have an epilogue? Or a sequel? Let me know!**


	13. Sequel!

Don't worry guys, a Sequel is being made. I just have to work it out in my head. I shall be doing other stories in the process of thinking about the sequels, but it will be made and put up. Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you continue to read what I write.

XOXO,

HiddenXEmotion


	14. Sequel is up and running!

All right guys! The Sequel has been made and The First Chapter is Up! It is Called

'In The End', so look for it, enjoy, and Comment please!

XOXO,

HiddenXEmotion


End file.
